World's Finest
by Paty-chan
Summary: Saga Conspiração 01 - Eles são muito diferentes, completos opostos. Mas quando suas vidas se cruzam, Bruce Wayne e Clark Kent descobrem que juntos são capazes de grandes feitos e que precisam enfrentar que ameaça inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** UA significa Universo Alternativo, e por conta disso haverá várias mudanças na vida dos personagens em relação ao original dos quadrinhos...mas nada que os torne completamente diferentes.

 **World's Finest**

 **Capitulo 01**

Gotham City era uma daquelas cidades que tem personalidade própria. Suas ruas, avenidas e até mesmo os becos possuíam identidade. Os prédios que arranhavam os céus, parques e as montanhas ao longe constituíam uma paisagem única.

E aquele recém adolescente do interior do Kansas não conseguia fechar a boca. Tentava captar tudo o que conseguia, os cheiros, as cores... E pela primeira vez na vida sentiu-se minúsculo, completamente descartável. Em Gotham, Clark Kent era um verdadeiro ninguém.

-Ok pessoal, quero atenção de todos! –o professor Gibson aumentou o tom da voz. –Estamos para chegar ao hotel. Depois de receberem as chaves dos quartos e deixarem seus pertences lá, iremos nos encontrar no saguão e almoçar. Vocês tem quinze minutos!

Superando várias contradições, a pequena escola municipal de Smallville conseguiu notas suficientes para participar da Olimpíada Integrada Nacional. O evento reunia sete áreas de concentração diferentes e as melhores escolas disputavam o primeiro lugar.

O grupo de Smallville era composto por dez alunos e Clark era o único a concorrer nas disciplinas de Física e Matemática.

No dia seguinte, dirigiram-se para o local de realização das provas, que durariam três dias. Gotham Academy iria sediar o evento e era uma das melhores escolas da Costa Leste e do país também, com um regime integral.

Em geral, as escolas públicas americanas não possuíam uniforme, ao contrário das particulares. Clark ajeitou os óculos e respirou fundo. Mais um item a acrescentar na sua longa lista de momentos constrangedores: sentir-se mal vestido e largado na frente dos concorrentes.

Os anfitriões, tanto professores quanto alunos, usavam roupas formais e sociais. A única diferença era que meninas usavam saias e os meninos calça comprida, fora isso os paletós, gravatas e camisas eram iguais.

Clark seguiu com sua turma, evitando fazer contato visual com qualquer outra pessoa. Aos poucos, outras escolas foram chegando e alocados para as salas onde iriam acontecer as competições.

Cada sala teria uma série de exercícios a serem desenvolvidos pelos concorrentes e os jurados para avaliar o desempenho de todos. Era permitido a entrada de torcidas, desde que não atrapalhassem o andamento das provas.

-Não tenho como acompanhar todos, por isso assim que terminarem suas provas, me encontrem na cafeteria. Haverá um intervalo entre as provas da manhã e da tarde. Não saiam de dentro do campus. –Gibson entregou uma lista com os números da sala e os nomes de alunos. –Qualquer dúvida, procurem os inspetores da Gotham Academy. Boa sorte a todos!

Clark foi andando até a sala 24, onde iria para sua primeira prova de Física. Ao chegar, viu que iria ter mais três concorrentes.

-Agradeço a presença de todos aqui. Seu exercício será resolver a equação do quadro dentro de cinco minutos. Mesmo que estiver incompleto o raciocínio, entregue a folha. Aquele que chegar mais perto da resposta será o ganhador.

Ele sentou no lugar designado e quando recebeu o sinal, começou a desenvolver a equação, que era bem complexa. Reviu os cálculos e foi o terceiro a entregar a folha. A banca deliberou por dez minutos e então voltaram com a resposta.

Clark Kent e Rupert Smith haviam passado para a próxima fase. O menino do interior agradeceu aos jurados e saiu da sala, feliz com seu resultado. Como já havia terminado sua prova da manhã e ainda faltava muito tempo até o horário do almoço, Clark resolveu ver outros competidores.

Seguiu um grande grupo que se direcionava ao ginásio. Além de disciplinas teóricas, também havia algumas competições práticas, que não eram tão comuns como Esgrima. Ele sentou logo na primeira fila, ansioso.

-Do lado esquerdo, com a braçadeira azul representando o Memphis Elementary School, Gary O'Donnell. Do lado direito, com a braçadeira preta, representando a Gotham Academy, Bruce Wayne. – locutor apresentou, seguido por uma onda de palmas. –Aproximem-se ao centro por favor. Quero uma luta justa, estarei de olho. Boa sorte.

-Ai meu Deus! –uma garota ao lado de Clark comentou com a amiga. –Wayne fica tão lindo nesse uniforme!

-Tem razão amiga. – a outra respondeu, batendo palminhas. –Esse cara não tem a mínima condição contra o nosso Wayne.

-Às vezes fico me perguntando se ele é realmente de verdade... – a primeira menina suspirou. –Lindo, rico, extremamente inteligente e ainda sabe lutar...

Clark ajeitou novamente os óculos, que insistiam em escorregar e prestou atenção nesse tal de Bruce Wayne, que parecia ter uma reputação invejável no colégio e principalmente com as meninas. Nada de especial até então. Foi só quando ele colocou o capacete e a luta começou, que então Clark percebeu o motivo das meninas serem atraídas por ele.

A movimentação corporal de Bruce chamava a atenção, sendo ao mesmo tempo agressiva e fluída. Não demonstrava hesitação, muitas vezes entrando no território inimigo para atingi-lo.

Claro que por conta disso levou alguns pontos, mas acabou sendo vitorioso no final, com um movimento perfeito e preciso. O ginásio explodiu de vivas e palmas. Ele esboçou um leve sorriso e agradeceu ao oponente.

O dia seguiu normalmente e Clark também foi considerado aprovado para a próxima fase de Matemática. Ao voltarem para o hotel, todos estavam muito cansados e dormiram cedo.

(...)

Como nada é perfeito, Clark cometeu um erro devido ao seu nervosismo e acabou não conseguindo pontos suficientes para continuar concorrendo na Física. O que provocou risos dos competidores e olhares de deboche.

Ele já estava acostumado a lidar com pessoas intolerantes e babacas em sua cidade, mas em ali as coisas foram a outro nível. Não era mais aquela brincadeira mesquinha de interior, na cidade grande pareciam machucar os outros por prazer, por simplesmente gostarem.

Ele deixou a sala rapidamente, respirando fundo. Já estava estressado o suficiente com a competição e não percebeu exatamente para onde estava indo. Acabou entrando numa sala no terceiro andar.

-D-desculpe, achei que estivesse vazia... –ele ficou sem graça ao ver que não estava sozinho.

-Tudo bem.

Foi então que percebeu que o outro garoto era Bruce Wayne.

-Se quiser posso ir embora. –Clark comentou, gesticulando.

-Tem bastante espaço aqui pra nós dois. –Bruce deu de ombros, voltando a ler seu livro.

-Obrigado.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, cada um fechado em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Concorrendo em que área? –o esgrimista perguntou, fechando o livro.

-Física e Matemática.

-Esgrima, Química e Inglês.

-Como você consegue?

-Tem momentos que nem eu sei direito...

Bruce estava curioso para saber mais sobre o outro, por conta da luta estava acostumado a perceber pequenos detalhes. Havia algo no modo como ele se comportava, como se não quisesse chamar atenção, tentando ser invisível de propósito.

-A propósito, meu nome é Clark Kent. –ele estendeu a mão.

-Sou Bruce Wayne. –cumprimentou-o firme.

Nos poucos segundos que ficaram de mãos apertadas, observaram-se atentamente e então os olhares se cruzaram, sendo sustentados até que ambos estivessem satisfeitos. Uma estranha empatia cresceu ali, apesar de não se conhecerem.

-Pelo seu sotaque, posso dizer que é do interior do país. –o mais baixo encostou-se no quadro negro, não havia escárnio em sua voz, estava apenas fazendo uma constatação.

-Nascido e criado em Smallville, Kansas. –ele respondeu orgulhoso.

-É um longo caminho até Gotham. –levantou a sobrancelha.

-Não pretendo parar por aqui... Isso é apenas o começo.

-Definitivamente o mundo precisa de mais pessoas pensando assim, Kent. –foi caminhando na direção da porta. -Preciso ir, estão me esperando.

Bruce parou ao ver que Clark levantou-se para falar algo.

-Boa sorte... –ele parecia hesitar. –Nos vemos por aí.

-Obrigado, pra você também. –sorriu de leve. -Espero te ver em breve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** sendo uma fic, tomei liberdade de alterar algumas coisas relacionadas a nanotecnologia. Caso leiam algo que não condiz com a realidade, por favor, isso é apenas para entretenimento.

 **Capitulo 02**

 _Anos depois..._

Superman observou os policiais levando os traficantes de metanfetamina embora. Ele veio seguindo o grupo até Gotham, onde conseguiu rendê-los. Seu trabalho estava feito e sentia-se feliz por ter ajudado.

-Se você tem alguma coisa a dizer, o momento é agora. –ele disse, sem sair do lugar.

-Está mesmo preparado pra me ouvir?

Ele virou-se e encarou Batman. Não era a primeira vez que os dois se encontravam, Metropolis e Gotham eram cidades vizinhas, separadas apenas por um largo rio e algumas pontes que as interligavam. Porém eram muito diferentes, assim como seus guardiões.

A mídia possuía uma relação de amor e ódio com os dois, hora chamando-os de justiceiros loucos, ora agradecendo pelos esforços. Tudo ainda estava muito confuso e parecia não haver uma resolução tão cedo.

-Até agora você é a única pessoa que teve coragem de se aproximar de mim. –descruzou os braços. –Não tem medo?

-Acredito que o medo não deve paralisar, e sim nos mover. –o cavaleiro das trevas deu um passo à frente. –Minha pergunta é: o que você _realmente_ quer?

-Acima de tudo ajudar as pessoas, ser uma luz no meio de tantas trevas... –Superman respirou fundo, como se estivesse aliviado por finalmente estar falando. –Dar esperança aos que já perderam sua fé que o mundo pode ser um lugar melhor.

-Isso é impossível! –Batman abriu os braços. –Olhe ao seu redor! O ser humano é ruim por natureza, existe algo podre dentro de nós. Eu acredito sim na Justiça, como uma maneira de tentar frear nossos instintos ruins... Mas a Esperança está _morta_.

(...)

Clark acordou antes do despertador tocar. Estava ansioso por aquele dia, então queria ter tempo de preparar tudo com calma. Banho tomado, cama feita, e roupas passadas. Agora tomava café da manhã enquanto lia as notícias no Planeta Diário. Como sempre as reportagens de Loius Lane eram fantásticas e estampavam as capas.

Ele terminou de comer e lavou a pequena louça. Um dos benefícios de se morar sozinho é que não era necessário muito esforço nas tarefas domésticas. Vestiu uma camisa social azul, calça e sapatos pretos.

Pegou sua pasta e foi andando para o laboratório de bicicleta, como fazia todas as manhãs. Para a alegria de Martha, seu filho formou-se com louvor em Engenharia Física e Eletrônica, com especialização em Nanotecnologia.

Jonathan não chegou a vê-lo se formar, porque acabou infartando logo depois que Clark entrou na faculdade. Mas enquanto estava vivo, não cansava de dizer o quão orgulhoso estava.

Assim que chegou ao trabalho, foi recebido pelos colegas de equipe. Estavam checando os últimos detalhes quando foram informados de que as visitas estavam chegando. Pelo que sabiam até então, uma grande empresa havia se interessado em financiar as próximas etapas da pesquisa.

Ficaram no saguão do andar, ansiosos para saber que iria sair do elevador.

(...)  
Bruce conteve a vontade de se espreguiçar na frente dos outros. Estava cercado por uma comitiva da empresas Wayne Enterprises e pelo dono dos laboratórios, com sua assistente.

Assim que a porta do elevador abriu, foram recebidos por um grupo de cientistas. Após uma breve troca de cumprimentos, dirigiram-se até a área de pesquisa, onde através de um vidro era possível acompanhar a ação dos nanorobôs.

Eles conseguiam decompor diversos tipos de materiais, como plástico, vidro, borracha, silicone. A solução para os problemas ambientais com o lixo bem ali na sua frente.

-E como eles irão saber qual o material adequado para ser decomposto? –Bruce perguntou, ainda sem tirar os olhos daquela invenção maravilhosa.

-Ao entrarem em contato com plástico nos oceanos, por exemplo, eles vão decompor o material até restar apenas substâncias iguais aquelas encontradas ao seu redor. –um dos cientistas explicou, sua voz era grave. –Se jogarmos eles aqui no prédio, não vão decompor nada, porque todo nosso ambiente é feito de cimento, vidro e outros materiais.

A maneira como a resposta foi dada soou tão segura, que Bruce virou-se para ver quem era. Geralmente as pessoas sentiam-se intimidadas em sua presença, por ser um dos maiores empresários do país e influente no mercado internacional. Por isso, quando até que gostava quando alguém agia naturalmente.

O cientista que lhe respondeu estava à sua esquerda. Era mais alto que todos, grossos cabelos negros, olhos claros escondidos atrás dos óculos, roupas sociais e jaleco branco, como seus companheiros.

-Devo lhe dar os parabéns por essa pesquisa tão inovadora. –ele esticou a mão. –Será muito benéfica para toda a humanidade.

-Na verdade, a equipe inteira trabalhou muito focada. –Clark sorriu e apertou a mão do outro. –E obrigado por acreditar em nós.

-O mundo merece nosso empenho. –Bruce fez um gesto com a cabeça. –Senhores, a verba já estará disponível a partir de amanhã. Caso tenham algum problema, por favor procurem diretamente Lucius Fox ou a mim.

-Alguma previsão de quando sairão os primeiros protótipos? –Lucius aproximou-se deles.

-Como nossa pesquisa já está bastante adiantada, creio que em três meses. –Clark estava animado.

-Ótimo! Creio que poderemos fazer o pronunciamento durante o baile beneficente anual. –Bruce cumprimentou novamente a equipe. –Me desculpem, mas preciso atender a outra reunião. Boa sorte a todos!

(...)

-Eu vi do que o ser humano é capaz, _alien._ Presenciei cenas horrendas, de sofrimento, de medo... Tudo por conta de ganância ou pelo simples prazer.

-Porém essa mesma humanidade que faz seu próximo sofrer, também me acolheu e me mostrou seu lado mais gentil, mais amoroso. –Superman esboçou um leve sorriso.

-Que uma coisa fique bem clara: eu não tenho de você. –Batman apontou o dedo para o símbolo no peito do outro. –Mesmo envolto em toda essa aura divina, sei que deve existir alguma falha. E caso represente uma ameaça, eu vou eliminá-lo.

Houve um momento de silêncio entre eles, apenas os sons noturnos da cidade preenchendo o vazio.

-Não precisa ser dessa forma, nós dois queremos a mesma coisa... –o escoteiro azul gentilmente segurou a mão do outro. –Jamais seria seu inimigo.

-Não me toque! –ele aumentou o volume da voz, tirando a mão rapidamente. –Nunca mais encoste sua mão em mim, ouviu?! Não somos amigos. Apenas não fique no meu caminho que eu não ficarei no seu.

Batman afastou-se bruscamente e saiu no seu enorme carro de combate, os pneus cantando no asfalto. Superman permaneceu parado e respirou fundo. Não queria que as coisas tivessem tomado esse rumo.

(...)

Exatamente como previsto, após três meses de trabalho intenso, os primeiros protótipos estavam prontos. Os testes foram bem sucedidos e mostraram estabilidade dos nanorobos em diversos ambientes.

Os cientistas receberam convites para o baile beneficente anual realizado pela Wayne Enterprises. Era um dos eventos mais cobiçados pela elite nacional, devido ao luxo da festa e o resultado positivo que as contribuições acarretavam perante a opinião pública.

Clark precisou alugar um smoking para a ocasião, modelo de duas peças e tom azulado, que de acordo com o vendedor realçou os olhos dele.

Às nove e meia da noite, estava na frente ao Castelo Montgomery. A construção era comumente usada para festas, pois ficava um pouco afastada do centro de Gotham e por lembrar um castelo gótico.

O local já fervia com o movimento de convidados e seguranças, além da imprensa que cobria o evento, acompanhando a entrada de todos no tapete vermelho. Clark evitou a confusão na porta e com a ajuda de um segurança, conseguiu entrar de maneira discreta. Lá dentro, ficou impressionado com a opulência da decoração.

Grandes lustres de cristal iluminavam o local, destacando os detalhes em ouro nas paredes e as cortinas pesadas, bordadas a mão. Vários garçons andavam um lado a outro, servindo os convidados com comida e bebida.

Diferente da primeira vez que foi a uma cidade grande, agora Clark não se sentia tão intimidado. Aprendeu a escolher a roupa certa para cada ocasião e percebeu que o segredo era ignorar as pessoas e focar apenas no que interessava. Ele então foi andando pelo salão, observando a decoração das mesas e procurou seus colegas de trabalho.

Acabou encontrando-os numa mesa perto do palco.

-Quase não te reconheci, Kent! –Samantha comentou com um sorriso largo. –Ficou muito bem nesse smoking.

-Obrigado. –ele coçou a nuca. –Bom estão preparados?

-Se for pra beber e comer muito, pode deixar que já estou trabalhando nisso. –William riu e bebeu mais um gole de champagne.

Eles ficaram conversando por algum tempo até que Bruce Wayne subiu no palco.

-Senhoras e senhores, bem-vindos ao baile beneficente anual. Obrigados a todos por sua presença e não esqueçam de deixar sua contribuição no nosso cofre ao fundo do salão. –ele parecia confortável com tanta atenção.

Houve uma salva de palmas.

-Esse ano será marcado por uma grande mudança, não somente em nossa cidade, mas também em escala mundial. Acreditando no potencial de um sonho, a Wayne Enterprises financiou um projeto de pesquisa independente, que desenvolveu nanorobôs especializados na decomposição do lixo.

Os convidados ficaram surpresos, os flashes das câmeras pipocaram.

-Gostaria de chamar os cientistas responsáveis para subirem ao palco e explicarem melhor o projeto. –Bruce fez um gesto.

O grupo levantou-se, e subiu ao palco, acompanhados de palmas. Devido ao fato de Clark ser horrível para falar na frente de muitas pessoas, quem tomou a frente foi Samantha Lambert. Ao fundo do palco, a projeção mostrava o vídeo os testes.

-A tecnologia desenvolvida irá decompor todo o lixo encontrado na natureza, quebrando suas moléculas até ficarem reduzidas a apenas átomos, que serão integrados pelo meio ambiente normalmente. –ela parecia muito feliz.

-Isso irá beneficiar a todos nós, acabando com um dos maiores problemas que enfrentamos no momento. –Bruce completou. –Por isso, precisamos que contribuam com a causa. Os nanorobôs serão espalhados por todo o planeta, não sendo propriedade de nenhum país em especifico.

Quando entenderam a grandiosidade do projeto, todos os convidados levantaram e aplaudiram de pé. Após o pronunciamento, a festa correu normalmente, com as pessoas conversando, alguns arriscavam dançar na pista.

As doações bateram recorde nesse ano, o que deixou Bruce feliz. Agora estava na varanda, bebendo seu whisky sozinho observando a lua. Precisava de um tempo mais tranqüilo, todas essas convenções sociais o deixavam muito cansado. Estava acostumado a isso desde criança, mas simplesmente odiava toda aquela gente mesquinha.

-Com licença. –alguém aproximou-se.

-Seu discurso foi muito bom lá no palco.

Ah, era um dos cientistas.

-Muitos anos de experiência... –Bruce respondeu dando de ombros. –Achei que fosse falar hoje, afinal é o líder da equipe.

-Ah, não sou bom na frente de muitas pessoas. –ele ajeitou os óculos. –As chances de derrubar o microfone ou gaguejar são muito altas.

-Poderia dizer que entendo... mas estaria mentindo. –o milionário riu e estendeu a mão. –Clark Kent, certo?

-Isso mesmo.

Bruce bebericou seu whisky novamente, quando uma lembrança antiga voltou à tona.

-Por acaso participou da Olimpíada Integrada Nacional na Gotham Academy?

-Nos encontramos sem querer numa sala... –Clark sorriu e se animou.

-Nossa! –ele levantou as sobrancelhas. –Não é que você realmente foi ainda mais longe, hein Smallville?

-Quem diria que um dia estaríamos trabalhando juntos... –o cientista encostou-se na sacada.

Acabaram conversando sobre vários assuntos, empolgando-se em vários momentos. Era impressionante como iam desde o dólar no mercado internacional à comida favorita. O garçom trazia regularmente whisky e cerveja para ambos, além dos canapés e outros petiscos deliciosos.

-E então o cavalo saiu disparado a toda velocidade e eu estava morrendo de medo. –Clark gesticulava freneticamente. –A cela aos poucos foi soltando e não tinha mais onde me segurar. Phantom deu um pinote e acabei caindo no chiqueiro! Fiquei com lama até nos ouvidos.

Bruce tentou se segurar, mas ao imaginar a cena acabou rindo alto. Finalmente estava tendo uma conversa com alguém que não passava todo o tempo querendo agradá-lo. Pouco importava se era efeito do álcool ou não, a questão era que sentia-se a vontade com Clark, talvez fosse seu jeito mais relaxado.

-Teve uma vez que Alfred comprou blueberries para fazer a torta de aniversário da minha mãe. Eu devia ter uns seis anos e estava com tanta fome, que acabei comendo todas berries. –ele sorriu ao lembrar. –Acabei com uma forte dor de barriga e precisamos comprar uma torta nova.

Dessa vez foi Clark quem riu alto. Continuaram contando alguns casos, até que perceberam que a festa se encaminhava para o final.

-Como você volta pra casa, Kent? –Bruce pegou o celular do bolso.

-De táxi. –ele deu de ombros.

-Alfred, pode vir me buscar por favor? –o empresário afastou-se um pouco para falar no celular. –Claro, eu espero.

-Não precisa se incomodar c-comigo. –Clark limpou o suor das mãos no paletó discretamente.

-Não se recusa uma carona, é falta de educação. –ele sorriu levemente. –Onde você mora?

-Em Metrópolis.

-Tá vendo? Assim você economiza a pequena fortuna que iria pagar ao taxista. Acho que Alfred já deve estar chegando.

Eles foram para a parte dos fundos do Castelo Montgomery, onde um Rolls Royce esperava por eles e um homem por volta dos cinqüenta anos os esperava.

-Patrão Bruce. –seu sotaque britânico era evidente. –Como foi a noite?

-Muito agradável, Alfred. –ele respondeu tirando o paletó. –Este é um dos cientistas do nosso projeto, Clark Kent.

-Senhor Kent, é uma honra conhecê-lo. –o mordomo fez uma saudação. –Me chamo Alfred Pennyworth. Por favor, entre e fique a vontade.

-Obrigado... –Clark estava sem graça.

Eles sentaram-se no banco de trás, enquanto Alfred ficou de motorista. A viagem correu tranquilamente, conversando sobre o tempo e o outono, que já começava a descolorir as árvores.

Cerca de meia hora depois, estavam na frente do prédio onde Clark morava.

-Me diverti muito hoje, obrigado por tudo, Wayne. –Clark cumprimentou-o novamente. –E obrigado pela carona, senhor Pennyworth.

-Descanse bastante porque amanhã o dia será longo, nos vemos na empresa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03**

Bruce estava certo. O dia seguinte foi marcado por extensas reuniões, precisavam acertar todos os detalhes do trabalho em campo. Ficou combinado que os oito cientistas do projeto iriam para lugares diferentes, a fim de terem mais dados para colher e seriam acompanhados por seguranças.

O anúncio feito no baile tomou as manchetes dos jornais e televisões, sendo comentado também mundo afora. Por enquanto, o clima era de apenas curiosidade sobre o que essa tecnologia seria capaz de realizar.

-Uma vez lançados no local escolhido, os nanorobôs vão enviar dados importantes, precisamos garantir que não teremos problemas nos servidores e que tudo será devidamente arquivado. –Clark comentou durante sua parte na reunião. –Essa é a fase mais delicada e que dura cerca de três dias. Após a varredura e análise, os nanorobôs entrarão no processo de decomposição dos resíduos ambientais.

-O que pode afetar o funcionamento deles? –Lucius perguntou.

-Grandes fontes de radiação, pulsos eletromagnéticos, além de temperaturas extremas. Fora isso são totalmente funcionais. –ele ajeitou os óculos.

-Os locais escolhidos para o lançamento foram: as baias de Gotham e Metropolis e Red River. –Bruce entregou a todos uma lista. –É necessário preencher essa ficha antes de lançar os dispositivos e ir anotando todas as diferenças a cada dia. Mais alguma pergunta?

O empresário observou calmamente cada um que estava na sala.

-Confio na capacidade de todos e esse é apenas o começo. Os seguranças irão garantir a integridade física de vocês e da pesquisa. –sua liderança era exercida de maneira natural. –Boa sorte.

Houve certa confusão, com tanta gente levantando e conversando entre si. Bruce deixou a sala rapidamente e se dirigiu ao elevador, quando as portas já estavam quase se fechando, Clark entrou rapidamente.

Ofegante, ele tentava tirar o jaleco, mas acabou se atrapalhando.

-Então, Wayne... –ele pigarreou. –Sei que você é muito ocupado, mas queria saber se gostaria de tomar um café comigo...

-Claro. E você tem mais dois andares antes do elevador abrir e todos verem que está enrolado no jaleco.

Clark conseguiu abrir os últimos botões e guardou a peça na sua pasta.

-Conheço uma cafeteria muito boa a duas quadras daqui, podemos ir a pé. –ele comentou, enquanto deixavam o prédio.

Um dos lados positivos de se viver em uma cidade cosmopolita como Metropolis ou Gotham, é que dependendo do horário e do local, dava para andar com relativa tranqüilidade. Eram tantas pessoas na multidão de calçadas e faixas de pedestre, que quase ninguém reconhecia o empresário.

Sentaram-se nos bancos no fundo da cafeteria.

-Por favor, um latte e uma fatia de torta de maçã. –Clark pediu a garçonete.

-Café preto e croissant de presunto, obrigado. –Bruce também fez seu pedido.

A garçonete anotou tudo e deixou a mesa com um sorriso bobo. Não era sempre que atendia clientes tão bonitos quanto aqueles dois. Mas eles pareciam compenetrados demais um no outro e não prestavam atenção em mais nada ao redor.

Ela não demorou mais que cinco minutos para deixar o pedido na mesa.

-Quer me dizer alguma coisa? –o milionário perguntou, enquanto adoçava o café.

-Como sabe? –o cientista levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

-Está tamborilando os dedos na mesa desde que chegamos.

-Oh... –ele deu uma risada nervosa. –Bem... –pigarreou novamente. –Eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta, espero que não esteja sendo invasivo demais.

Bruce recostou-se na cadeira, cruzou as pernas e bebericou seu café, observando o outro, sustentando seu olhar, sem piscar.

-Mas como lida com a mídia? Eles vivem atrás de você, procurando novidades, rastreando seus passos, tirando fotos inconvenientes, dando palpites de quem pode ser sua próxima namorada... –Clark disse, enquanto cortava seu pedaço de torta.

-Praticamente desde que comecei a falar e andar, meus pais me ensinaram sobre como lidar com o público. Isso faz parte de ser um Wayne. A pior fase foi quando eles faleceram... Hoje em dia é bem mais tranqüilo do que naquela época.

-Eu... eu lembro disso. Os jornais só falaram nisso por meses.

Bruce ficou quieto, ocupado com sua comida.

-Me desculpe, fui indelicado. –Clark baixou seu tom de voz. –Eu sei como é essa dor. Por mais que os anos passem, a ferida parece nunca cicatrizar. Por mais que esteja alegre, fica um ranço de melancolia lá no fundo...

Ele levantou os olhos do prato e encarou o outro.

-Meu pai infartou logo depois que entrei na faculdade. –o cientista respirou fundo devagar. –Sempre quando estou com saudade de casa, venho aqui e peço essa torta de maçã. A receita é muito parecida com a da minha mãe.

Terminaram de comer e deixaram a cafeteria.

-Preciso verificar como está indo o trabalho de campo. –Clark sorriu levemente. –Obrigado pela companhia e por me ouvir.

-Você não é obrigado a falar com a imprensa, a não ser que seja um comunicado oficial. Não tem que dar satisfação de nada a ninguém, você é que estabelece até onde eles podem ir. Caso se sinta ofendido de alguma maneira, posso lhe indicar alguns advogados.

-Obrigado pela ajuda.

-Sempre que precisar.

(...)

-Você não tem mais o que fazer na sua cidade? –Batman encarou-o. –Estou ficando cansado de ser seguido.

-Eu não estou brincando com você. –Superman aproximou-se. –Apenas quero conversar.

Estavam em um dos prédios mais altos de Gotham, o vento gelado fustigava suas capas.

-Poderíamos trabalhar juntos.

-Acho que já deixei minha posição bem clara em relação a isso. –o morcego parecia irritado. –Eu trabalho sozinho.

-Por favor, me escute. Não seria preciso que ficássemos juntos o tempo todo, mas se houvesse uma parceria, seria mais fácil de resolver os problemas.

-Somos diferentes demais pra isso, pensamos e agimos de modos antagônicos.

-Mas é justamente isso! Eu com a força, agilidade e invulnerabilidade. Você com a inteligência, tecnologia e planejamento.

Eles ficaram se encarando.

-Não. –Batman estava decidido.

Superman então respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo desconcertado.

-Você faz idéia do quão eu me sinto sozinho?! –ele andava de um lado a outro. –Do peso que carrego nos meus ombros?

-Quando se escolhe esse caminho, é o único retorno que temos. –o humano cruzou os braços. –Sei muito bem como é.

-Não, não sabe... Como eu tenho que me segurar para não machucá-los, de como são frágeis perto de mim, feitos de papel. –ele deixava as palavras fluírem porque não tinha mais como segurar. –Durante anos eu achei que estivesse sozinho, que meu caminho seria angustiante... Até ouvir falar em você. Então achei que não precisaria ser assim, que poderia contar com o apoio de outra pessoa que também havia escolhido servir a humanidade.

-Você não vai me usar como uma bengala. –Batman subiu na grade de proteção e se preparou para ir embora. –Aprenda a lidar com a solidão assim como eu fiz, cada um de nós tem uma luta própria e não há ninguém que pode aliviá-la.

Superman sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem enquanto o morcego ia embora e caiu de joelho no chão. As lágrimas foram inevitáveis.

Depois de tantos anos, e afundou o rosto nas mãos e deixou o pranto correr solto. Seus ombros chacoalhavam com o choro e o peito doía. Ali, no alto daquele prédio, nunca se sentiu tão solitário.

(...)

 _Uma semana depois_

Bruce contraiu as nádegas e finalmente gozou. Os espasmos percorreram seu corpo e ele saboreou o momento. Depois deitou na cama, retirando o preservativo e jogando-o no lixo.

-Achei que nunca fosse me chamar pra sair. –Catherine comentou, deitando ao seu lado.

-Gosto de fazer suspense. –ele puxou a coberta e os cobriu.

Do jeito que estavam cansados, acabaram dormindo logo em seguida. Ele sabia que aquilo não passava de um caso, que talvez duraria duas semanas. Daí iria enjoar das mesmas conversas fúteis de sempre e partiria atrás de outra no mês seguinte.

E assim Bruce pulava de caso em caso. Não era nenhuma novidade que as mulheres estavam interessadas no luxo que poderia oferecer, então era uma espécie de troca de favores.

Naquela noite ele acordou assustado, molhado de suor. Apesar da janela estar um pouco aberta, não foi isso que perturbou seu sono. Foram os pesadelos. Logo se aproximaria o aniversário de morte de seus pais e com isso, a temporada de pesadelos.

Bruce respirou fundo e virou-se de frente para a mesa de cabeceira. Pegou o celular e desceu lentamente pela lista de contatos.

 _Clark Kent._

Talvez seria uma boa idéia chamá-lo para almoçar, gostava de conversar com ele. Mandou o convite por mensagem, mesmo sendo de madrugada. Acabou recendo uma resposta positiva e voltou a dormir.

(...)

Devido ao grande volume de dados coletados, a equipe inteira resolveu tirar pelo menos um dia de folga para então começar a analisar os resultados obtidos na pesquisa de campo.

Clark vestia sua antiga camisa de flanela xadrez, calças jeans e botas. Fazia muito tempo que não se vestia tão confortável. No laboratório era sempre preciso estar bem arrumado, devido ao alto padrão da instituição.

Ele olhou no relógio e viu que estava dez minutos adiantado. Pensou em dar uma volta, mas percebeu que Bruce aproximava-se. Era a primeira vez que o via sem terno. Usava blusa social, suéter, calça escura e mocassins.

-Já tem alguma idéia de onde podemos comer?-o empresário esfregou as mãos espantando o frio.

-Na verdade, pensei do almoço ser lá em casa. –Clark parecia animado. –O que acha?

-Por mim tudo bem... Você não está com frio?

-Eu sou calorento.

Eles foram até o prédio do cientista em alguns minutos na Lamborghini preta de Bruce, que usou a vaga de Clark no estacionamento, já que ele só tinha bicicleta. Assim que a porta do apartamento abriu, o cheiro de comida inundou o sentido de ambos.

-Por favor, fique a vontade. –ele foi até a cozinha e desligou o forno. –Pode ir sentando, já vou servir.

O lugar era muito aconchegante, com fotos da família espalhadas pelos móvies, que eram todos de cor clara e rústicos. Algumas plantas enfeitavam o ambiente e a televisão ligada no canal de esportes.

Bruce sentou a mesa e esperou enquanto Clark voltava com um refratário quente, com uma grande peça de carne, batatas e cenoura. Numa outra vasilha tinha purê e alguns vegetais.

-Receita tradicional dos Kent: rosbife com creme de milho e vegetais. Espero que goste. –parecia orgulhoso do almoço.

Eles se serviram e começaram a comer, enquanto discutiam sobre o jogo de futebol americano que passava na televisão.

-Isso realmente está muito gostoso, Kent.

-Acho que não precisamos mais de tanta formalidade não é? Me chame de Clark. –seu sorriso era largo.

-Já que é assim, então me chame de Bruce.

O empresário acabou saindo apenas quando anoiteceu, porém não perceberam o tempo passar. Ficaram zapeando pelos canais, enquanto comentavam os programas e comiam brownie de sobremesa.

Bruce levou um pote para casa com bastante comida do almoço e outro com o brownie. Clark havia insistido que gostaria que Alfred provasse de sua comida também. Ele ficou acompanhando outro pela janela até entrar no carro e dar a partida.

A noite recebeu uma ligação totalmente inesperada de Loius Lane, querendo marcar uma entrevista. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como havia conseguido seu número de celular, mas resolveu encontrar com ela.

(...)

-Fico feliz por ter vindo, Clark. –ela abriu um grande sorriso e lhe estendeu a mão.

-Por favor, me chame de Kent. –ele sentou sem cumprimentá-la.

Desde pequeno havia aprendido a confiar nos seus instintos. E assim que colocou os pés naquela sala, sentiu que algo estava errado, mas não conseguia precisar o que. A sede do Planeta Diário era enorme e opulenta, com o globo dourado girando no alto do prédio.

Lá dentro havia fluxo constante de pessoas andando de um lado a outro e telefones tocando.

-Então, como anda a pesquisa? –posicionou o gravador mais perto.

-Estamos muito animados com os resultados até agora. –Clark ajeitou-se na cadeira. –A decomposição dos nanorobôs tem se mostrado mais eficiente do que esperávamos e estão reagindo bem, mesmo em locais tão diferentes.

-O que isso significa?

-É realmente impressionante a transformação dos ambientes onde estão trabalhando. Red River está sendo despoluído após décadas de esgoto e lixo.

-Isso é realmente uma boa notícia! Pretende expandir o negócio?

-Na verdade não é um negócio, nosso foco é a recuperação do planeta. – ele ajeitou os óculos.

-Mas é uma empresa privada que está financiando tudo.

-Sim, porém todo o lucro obtido através da venda dos nanorobôs será direcionada na melhoria dessa tecnologia. Wayne Enterprises não ficará com nada.

-Tudo pelo bem do planeta, certo? –Louis levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Sim, exatamente.

-Isso é muito altruísta, senhor Kent. É de se admirar um homem tão nobre assim.

-É meu dever como cidadão, quer dizer, nosso dever.

-E de onde vieram esses valores? Aposto que aprendeu em casa.

-Realmente, meus pais sempre me ensinaram a pensar além do meu ego. –ele respirou fundo.

-Me conte mais sobre eles.

-Na verdade, eu prefiro não falar sobre minha vida pessoal.

-Vamos lá Kent. Meus leitores querem conhecer o homem por trás dessa revolução ecológica. –Loius sorriu novamente. –Vai ser bom ganhar o apelo emocional do público.

-Olha, eu posso lhe explicar o qualquer coisa sobre a pesquisa, tirar todas as suas dúvidas, mas não quero falar sobre mim.

-Por que não?

-O que realmente deve interessar é o que os nanorobôs trazem de perspectiva de futuro. Eu sou totalmente descartável e desinteressante. –Clark começou a ficar nervoso, limpando as mãos no paletó.

-Você acredita que seus valores morais são baseados em algum preceito religioso?

-Desculpa, mas prefiro encerrar a entrevista por aqui. Obrigado.

Ele saiu rapidamente da sala, ignorando os pedidos de Louis para que voltasse. Não se sentia tão pressionado desde a época de colégio, quando seus colegas de turma resolviam ser mesquinhos com ele.

Suas palavras foram completamente ignoradas pela repórter, que uma semana depois publicou um artigo falando sobre as raízes rurais de Clark Kent, nascido e criado em Smallville, Kansas. Como o pequeno menino havia crescido e se tornado um verdadeiro visionário, trazendo uma nova era à humanidade.

(...)

-Ótimo, me avise assim que ela estiver estável. –Bruce desligou o celular, enquanto caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores do laboratório. –Você viu Clark por ai?

-Ele está terminando o relatório na sala de reuniões. –Samantha respondeu.

-Obrigado.

Ele bateu duas vezes na porta, porém não esperou a reposta e entrou logo em seguida.

-Precisamos conversar, Clark.

-O que houve? –ele largou o computador.

-Parece que houve uma tentativa de assalto na fazenda e sua mãe ficou gravemente ferida.

O cientista soltou a respiração devagar, o olhar completamente perdido.

-A polícia comunicou a empresa e já tomei as devidas providências. –Bruce baixou seu tom de voz e pousou a mão no ombro do outro. –Ela foi transferida para o melhor hospital e terá todo seu tratamento garantido.

-Eu quero vê-la. –Clark levantou-se bruscamente.

-Seu estado ainda é grave e precisam de pelo menos 48h antes de liberarem visita de familiares.

-Não posso... não posso perder ela também, Bruce. –ele começou a respirar ofegante.

Clark sentiu o desespero consumindo cada pensamento racional e começou a chorar. Memórias vinham em ondas, deixando-o mais aflito.

-Clark, eu... –Bruce aproximou-se.

O milionário foi surpreendido ao ser abraçado de maneira tão intensa. Como o cientista era alguns centímetros mais alto, afundou seu rosto no ombro dele e chorou como uma criança.

No começo, Bruce ficou sem saber o que fazer, porém depois afagou-o nas costas. Ficaram ali, se abraçando. Palavras eram desnecessárias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04**

Clark não conseguia parar de tremer. Da cabeça aos pés, seu corpo inteiro tremia. Estava sozinho no seu apartamento, abraçando as pernas, imerso na escuridão. Ainda tinha vontade de chorar, mas parecia que as lágrimas secaram por completo. O único barulho no apartamento era do antigorelógioque ficava na sala.

 _Tic-toc._

Lembrou dos almoços de domingo após o culto na igreja... Dos ensinamentos que seu pai lhe transmitia de alguma maneira todos os dias, de ajudá-lo no arado do campo e lidar com os animais... Da dificuldade que teve nos primeiros anos de escola e de como sua mãe havia sido paciente e gentil... Das noites de verão onde dormia no jardim para observar as estrelas, de correr pela plantação afora até não aguentar mais...

 _Tic-toc._

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer fisicamente no momento, apenas esperar. Clark então fechou os olhos e orou. Os Kent eram uma família tradicionalmente Metodista, mas sua fé ia muito além de instituições.

Acreditava na esperança, na força criadora do universo, na bondade...

Precisava nesse momento agarrar-se em algo, ou sentiria que ia ser dragado pelas ondas da tristeza e desespero.

 _Tic-toc._

Aos poucos, os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram a sala. Deixou seu olhar vagar pelo apartamento, até que sua atenção focou no jornal deixado na mesa de centro. Era a edição na qual Louis Lane publicou o artigo a respeito da história de vida do Clark.

Seu coração endureceu-se novamente. Ele era considerado por muitos alguém bondoso, justo e otimista, acreditava nas pessoas. Sempre buscava ver o melhor dos outros, apesar dos defeitos, pois sabia que ninguém era completamente ruim ou bom. Dar o benefício da dúvida era uma maneira de estimular as pessoas a darem seu melhor.

Porém esse não foi o caso.

Sentiu-se enganado e traído, sua confiança quebrada.

Ele esperou até que o sol tivesse surgido por completo no horizonte para se levantar. Clark era uma pessoa matinal e adorava ver o sol, sentia suas energias renovadas toda vez que observava o astro nascendo.

Mas não dessa vez.

Um dos seus maiores defeitos era que quanto mais mal-humorado e impaciente ficava, mais se tornava impulsivo. A raiva ia se instalando até que explodia de vez, o que geralmente significava problemas sérios.

Clark não comeu nada, apenas tomou banho e trocou de roupa. Foi diretamente na redação do Planeta Diário, procurar Louis Lane. Ela acabou chegando apenas uma hora depois.

-Bom dia, Kent. –deixou a bolsa na mesa. –Espero que tenha gostado do artigo. Você realmente é mais interessante do que parece, cheio de histórias...

-Valeu a pena remexer na minha vida? –ele estava com os punhos cerrados.

-Quando a opinião pública te der mais apoio, não esqueça de me agradecer. –Louis remexeu nos papéis.

-Claro, nunca vou me esquecer que foi por conta do seu artigo que minha mãe está morrendo no hospital.

-O que?!

-Eu te pedi para deixar meu lado pessoal fora disso, queria que o foco ficasse no meu trabalho. A fazenda da minha família foi atacada, por coincidência, logo depois que você publicou o artigo deixando pontos de referência bem claros.

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Jamais iria querer causar a morte de alguém! –ela ficou assustada.

-Mas conseguiu. Minha mãe está lutando pra se manter viva e é por sua causa.

-Kent... Oh meu Deus. Me desculpe!

-Desculpas não vão desfazer tudo isso, não vão reestabelecer a saúde dela. –Clark foi aumentando o seu tom de voz. –Minha vida está arruinada por sua causa!

A redação foi parando suas atividades aos poucos para observar a cena, ninguém se mexia.

-Eu tinha muito respeito pelos seus artigos, senhorita Lane, realmente gostava do seu trabalho. Mas se a fonte dos seus prêmios é porque pisou em alguém e distorceu as palavras, do mesmo modo como fez comigo, então você não é digna de nada.

-Me desculpa! Não foi minha intenção! –ela começou a chorar.

-Guarde as suas palavras, porque elas não tem valor nenhum. –Clark aproximou-se dela com um olhar furioso. –Se a minha mãe morrer, você vai pagar por isso _. Eu te garanto_.

Ele saiu do jornal e ganhou a rua. O sol brilhava timidamente entre as nuvens e o clima continuava cada vez mais frio. Precisava andar para espairecer um pouco, pegou a avenida principal e foi caminhando lentamente sem rumo.

Após meia hora, houve um barulho muito forte, como uma grande explosão. Segundos depois, várias viaturas dos bombeiros e polícia passaram a toda velocidade, deixando todos alarmados.

Seu celular tocou, era William.

-Pelo amor de Deus, onde você está Kent? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-No centro, por que?

-O laboratório... –começou a chorar. –Explodiu!

-Já estou indo, me espera!

(...)  
Bruce demorou para chegar ao complexo do laboratório, estava terminando uma reunião na Wayne Tower e as principais rotas foram bloqueadas após a explosão. Enquanto se dirigia ao local, fez uma série de ligações para o chefe da segurança, precisava garantir a integridade da pesquisa e de todos os funcionários.

Quando finalmente chegou, a cena era desoladora, parte do prédio ainda em chamas, a fumaça preta manchando o céu. Uma confusão de pessoas do lado de fora, algumas ajudando, outras apenas observando e tirando fotos. Bombeiros e policias se moviam rapidamente e aos poucos as vítimas foram sendo retiradas.

Devido aos seus conhecimentos de primeiros-socorros, Bruce ajudou quem precisava dando apoio e fornecendo instruções. Pouco tempo depois houve outra explosão e mais viaturas chegaram. Toda a estrutura do prédio parecia estar comprometida.

Ele quase não acreditou na cena que viu, Clark saindo do laboratório com Samantha desmaiada em seus braços. Ambos estavam muito sujos, roupas rasgadas e cobertos de sangue.

Os bombeiros prestaram o socorro imediatamente. Ela precisou ser levada ao hospital devido a extensão dos ferimentos, enquanto Clark foi avaliado ali mesmo, pois não aparentava danos graves.

-Você está bem?! -Bruce aproximou-se.

-Tá tudo certo. -ele deu de ombros como se não importasse. -Você se machucou?

-Não, cheguei depois da primeira explosão. Assim que tudo estiver resolvido por aqui, vou diretamente no Comissário de Segurança de Metropolis. -tirou o paletó e entregou-o ao outro. -Sua camisa está em farrapos.

Assim que Clark pegou o paletó, jogando-o por cima dos ombros, Bruce notou seu olhar. Uma das lentes dos óculos estava quebrada e a haste torta, mas percebeu a fúria estampada em seus olhos azuis. Nunca havia visto nada parecido antes, era intensa e voraz.

-Me desculpe Bruce, mas preciso ficar sozinho por enquanto. -sua voz estava áspera. -Se precisar de mim estarei em casa.

O milionário observou o cientista sair de cabeça baixa, mas com passos determinados. O frenesi em volta do laboratório começava a diminuir e ele também deixou o local. Minutos depois, estava na sala do Comissário de Segurança de Metropolis.

-Acredito que tenha algo muito errado acontecendo, Daniel. -Bruce cruzou os braços. -Precisamos estabelecer se existe uma ligação entre o suposto assalto na fazenda Kent à explosão do laboratório.

-Foram acontecimentos completamente diferentes. -ele gesticulou impaciente. -Laboratórios possuem produtos químicos e inflamáveis, é esperado que acidentes aconteçam.

-Esses dois eventos ocorreram um espaço de três dias!

-Olha, pode ser que lá em Gotham você seja o rei, com todos lhe servindo fielmente, mas aqui é Metropolis, senhor Wayne. -Daniel levantou-se. -As regras são diferentes. Agora me dê licença que tenho um caso com provas de verdade para trabalhar.

Bruce deixou a delegacia respirando fundo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, seus instintos lhe gritavam que havia uma conexão entre os casos. Não era do tipo que se contentava com respostas atravessadas e má vontade.

Enquanto voltava para sua mansão em Gotham, certificou-se de que todas as vítimas estavam tendo atendimento adequado e que os danos no laboratório foram contidos. Assim que chegou foi recebido por Alfred.

-Patrão Bruce, o senhor se feriu? -estava preocupado.

-Não, estou bem. Por favor, separe uma roupa limpa enquanto vou tomar banho.

Ele precisou esfregar o sabonete no corpo muitas vezes, até sua pele ficar rosa para conseguir livrar-se da sujeira e do cheiro de fumaça. Assim que terminou, enrolou-se num roupão e foi para o escritório, onde ligou para a empresa e convocou uma reunião de emergência.

-Aqui está. –o mordomo voltou com o pedido. –Qual é a gravidade da situação?

-Temos dez mortos, tantos outros feridos gravemente e o laboratório completamente comprometido. –ele virou-se de costas e começou a se vestir ali mesmo.

-E o senhor Kent? –Alfred aproximou-se, ajudando-o a dar o nó na gravata.

-Clark não teve grandes ferimentos, mas parecia muito _furioso_. –Bruce ajeitou as mangas do terno.

- _Clark_? –o mais velho levantou uma sobrancelha e esboçou um sorriso. –Estava me perguntando quando iriam passar das formalidades...

-O que está insinuando?

-Que você é jovem e precisa de companhias que realmente acrescentem algo na sua vida, ao invés daquelas _senhoritas_ de sempre.

-Eu tenho vida social, ok?–o empresário pegou as chaves do carro.

-Nunca vi nenhum dos seus "amigos" lhe fazendo visitas ou telefonando... –o mordomo continuou sorrindo. –E o senhor Kent, parece ser uma pessoa muito boa e lhe faz rir. Isso já é alguma coisa.

Bruce parou no meio do caminho e virou-se para encarar o mais velho. Não havia palavras o suficiente para descrever a ligação entre os dois, era profundo demais. Alfred nunca havia se enganado ao perceber o caráter dos outros.

-Eu nem sei porque ainda estou lhe dando ouvidos nessa conversa totalmente sem sentido. –ele passou a mão no rosto, por alguns segundos demonstrando cansaço.

-Se me permite um conselho, senhor... Nunca irá aprender a confiar em outra pessoa se não lhe der o beneficio da dúvida, se não acreditar primeiro.

Com aquelas palavras ecoando em sua mente, o empresário dirigiu até a Wayne Tower. Assim que entrou na sala de reuniões, foi recebido por uma enxurrada de perguntas ao mesmo. Todos preocupados com as ações, o dinheiro perdido na pesquisa e a ameaça de novos atentados.

-Senhores, por favor. –Bruce fez um gesto de calma. –Fico feliz em saber que estão preocupados com as vítimas da explosão. Todos recebem o devido atendimento médico, mas apesar disso já temos 10 mortos.

Os outros sócios calaram-se diante da notícia.

-Para compensar os custos adicionais gerados a curto e médio prazo, peço hoje a votação do Plano Everst.

Era uma estratégia montada na empresa a fim de gerar mais lucro e cobrir quaisquer imprevistos, uma medida de contenção e reavaliação de gastos. Como ninguém queria perder, a votação foi unânime e Bruce assinou a documentação necessária para a liberação do Plano Everst.

Enquanto saia da sala, foi acompanho por Lucius.

-Os nanorobôs ainda estão funcionando normalmente, Bruce. –ele observada os dados no tablet.

-Ótimo. Deixe que todos pensem que eles foram desativados junto com a explosão. Os dados ficarão perdidos por enquanto, mas pelo menos o objetivo principal será cumprido, que é a decomposição do lixo.

-Vários jornais já nos ligaram pedindo informações...

-Convoque uma coletiva de imprensa para daqui a duas horas. Quero cobertura na televisão ao vivo também. –Bruce estava determinado. –Tenho algumas coisas a dizer...

Exatamente como previsto, duas horas depois um grande número de jornalistas estava na porta da Wayne Tower, com fotógrafos, emissoras de televisão e rádio... Assim que chegou perto do microfone, todas as atenções ficaram focadas no empresário.

-Meu desejo era estar fazendo essa coletiva para anunciar a imensa melhoria ambiental que os nanorobôs trouxeram ao planeta. Contudo infelizmente, anuncio que devido à explosão, dez pessoas já morreram. –ele estava seguro de si. –As investigações sobre a causa serão realizadas com o mais profundo rigor e todas as vítimas estão recebendo tratamento médico adequado. Caso fique provado ser resultado de ações criminosas, a Wayne Enterprises não vai medir esforços para trazer os responsáveis a Justiça. O que houve hoje não foi apenas a interrupção de uma pesquisa, mas também o atraso e possível perda de um grande avanço para toda a humanidade.

(...)

Batman caminhava cuidadosamente sobre os escombros da ala oeste do complexo do laboratório. De acordo com as leituras térmicas que seu aparelho fez, conseguiu achar a localização exata onde o explosivo foi ativado.

Esgueirou-se entre os blocos de concreto e coletou alguns destroços. Todo o quarteirão foi cercado por policiais, afinal era uma cena de crime e as investigações ainda estavam em curso. Contudo, o vigilante conseguiu burlar o esquema facilmente, estava acostumado a ser discreto.

Devido ao tamanho do complexo, a ala leste não chegou a sofrer nenhuma explosão direta, mas também sofreu com o impacto. Usando seu gancho, Batman subiu até o quarto andar.

Havia memorizado a planta do lugar e foi diretamente a sala dos servidores. Encontrou a porta aberta e a fechadura eletrônica arrancada da parede. Entrou cauteloso, observando ao redor e viu Superman mexendo em um dos servidores.

-Estão todos queimados, não dá como salvar os dados da pesquisa. –ele respirou fundo e trincou os dentes. –A explosão afetou o gerador e não houve refrigeração adequada.

-E por que isso é tão importante para você?

-Na verdade, para mim tanto faz. Porém isso poderia ser a solução de um dos problemas da humanidade! –Superman parecia não acreditar. –Por que alguém arruinaria algo que traria benefícios a todos?!

-Eu te disse que os humanos são ruins. Para algumas pessoas poderosas, o lucro vem antes de tudo, mesmo que a pessoa esteja se afogando, ela vai preferir o dinheiro. –Batman tocou em um servidor, realmente não havia solução.

-Não vou desistir da humanidade. Deve existir outro modo de salvar vocês.

-Superman, eu não acredito que a humanidade deseja ser salva.

Eles encararam-se por alguns segundos.

-Poderíamos acabar com a fome no mundo em questão de poucos meses, produzimos comida o suficiente para todos... Temos tecnologia o suficiente para combater várias doenças e mesmo assim deixamos algumas populações à mercê... –Batman deu de ombros. –Mudar toda a humanidade é muito difícil, nem todos irão concordar. Por isso eu foco no que ainda consigo segurar, na minha cidade. Se conseguir tornar Gotham uma cidade mais justa, a idéia se espalha e essa nova geração de crianças saberão o correto.

-Você está certo... eu... eu realmente acreditei que poderia ser o salvador, a esperança. –o escoteiro azul franziu as sobrancelhas.

-O último cara que foi considerado o "salvador" da humanidade foi crucificado e pagou por um crime que não cometeu. –o morcego aproximou-se. –Melhor tomar cuidado com o que deseja.

-O que faremos agora?

-Nós precisamos investigar melhor essa explosão. Eu acredito que seja criminosa, alguém queria deixar um recado.

- _Nós?_ –os olhos de Superman pareciam brilhar.

-Resolvi dar uma chance para trabalharmos em equipe. –Batman encarou-o. –Espero que eu não esteja errado e nem me desaponte.

-C-Claro que não! –ele sorriu. –Para onde vamos?

-Vou para minha caverna analisar os rastros que encontrei. –o morcego deixou a sala. –Eu entro em contato.

-Você tem uma caverna?!

-Sim.

-Isso parece ser muito legal. Posso ir com você?

-Eu...

-Por favor!

-Ok, mas vai ter que seguir tudo o que eu disser e não tocar em nada.

Minutos depois, Superman estava dentro do carro de batalha de Batman. Era um tanto quanto apertado para dois, porém não passaram muito tempo ali. Seguiram na Park Road, uma estrada abandonada que ligava o Parque Ecológico de Gotham ao centro da cidade.

Em certa altura, o chão trepidou e uma entrada subterrânea foi aberta e assim que passaram, fechou-se em seguida. Continuaram na escuridão total, até chegarem ao centro de uma grande caverna.

O alien observou ao redor, não acreditando no que via. O lugar era simplesmente fantástico, cheio de formações rochosas naturais e tecnologia ao mesmo tempo. O carro parou bem no centro, do lado esquerdo uma plataforma que dava acesso a um computador de última geração, com uma tela enorme, e parecia estar rodando algum programa de segurança.

Ao lado direito uma espécie de enfermaria e vestiário, com os armamentos e dispositivos exibidos num armário de vidro.

-Vou checar as informações. Não mexa em nada. –Batman seguiu para o computador.

Superman voou ao redor, observando os detalhes. Realmente não esperava por aquilo, era uma surpresa agradável. Percebeu que alguém entrou na caverna, e trazia comida, porque o cheiro era maravilhoso.

-Não precisava se preocupar comigo... –ele voou até perto de Batman e não acreditou no que viu. –Ah, oi senhor Pennyworth.

-Quando eu disse para o senhor trazer amigos... não estava contando que seria tão cedo. –o mordomo deixou a bandeja na mesa e encarou o alien. –Já nos vimos antes?

Um silêncio incômodo pairou sobre o trio.

-Oh, acabei de estragar tudo. –Superman mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Esqueci de avisar que teria mais alguém. –Batman levantou-se. –Alfred é uma pessoa de confiança, fique tranqüilo... Mas de onde o conhece?

-Bem... –ele pigarreou e coçou a nuca. –E-Eu...

Nunca havia passado por uma situação dessas antes.

-Acho melhor você ter uma boa resposta... –o morcego cruzou os braços.

-Ok ok! –Superman levantou as mãos em rendição. –Na verdade, eu conheci o senhor Pennyworth quando estava com a minha identidade secreta...

-E isso significa que se me conhece, e estou bem aqui... então sabe a identidade dele. –Alfred engoliu a seco.

-Agora descobri que Batman é Bruce Wayne, sim. –Superman corou e parecia sem graça. –Me desculpe, não queria nada disso! Seu segredo ficará bem guardado comigo, tem minha palavra.

-Melhor não desonrar sua educação, _caipira_. –Bruce tirou a máscara e tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-O que?

-Achou mesmo que eu não desconfiaria, Clark Kent? –o empresário encostou-se na mesa e adoçou seu café, como se nada tivesse acontecendo. –Já tinha minhas suspeitas, mas hoje tive a confirmação quando te encontrei no laboratório.

-C-como? –seu rosto estava muito corado.

-Quando houve as explosões você saiu do prédio segurando a Dra. Lee, que estava extremamente ferida, quando você não tinha nem um arranhão sequer. –ele bebericou o café. –Percebi seu olhar de fúria e como ficou desolado... E hoje no laboratório, você mexia nos servidores como se soubesse o que estivesse fazendo e parecia realmente desapontado com a perda dos dados.

Clark ficou quieto, ainda tentando processar tudo aquilo. Ninguém além de sua família sabia da identidade secreta.

-Como prefere seu café, senhor Kent? –Alfred perguntou normalmente.

-Ah... com creme e açúcar por favor.

-A comida que mandou aquele dia estava deliciosa. –o mordomo sorria. –Obrigado pela gentileza de mandar.

-De nada. –Clark coçou a nuca e bebeu o café. –Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

-Devo confessar que essa coisa do poderoso alien se disfarçar de humano e viver entre nós é realmente inteligente. –Bruce terminou a bebida e mordiscou um sanduíche. –Mas deve ser entediante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05**

Clark limpou o suor da testa e endireitou a postura. Havia terminado de colher o trigo e armazenou os grãos no silo, em duas semanas a cooperativa da região iria levar a produção até a fábrica.

Ao voltar para casa, encontrou sua mãe na cozinha, terminando de preparar o jantar. O cheiro do ensopado era maravilhoso. Como era muito alto, ele abaixou-se e beijou Martha na cabeça, onde os fios brancos já começavam a nascer.

-Querido, pode desligar o fogo para mim? –ela arrumava a mesa.

-Claro. –o cientista desligou e depois lavou as mãos. –Encontrei com Joey mais cedo, ele parecia muito interessado em saber sobre você...

-Ele não passa de um cinqüentão tarado! –Martha riu enquanto colocava a panela na mesa. –Mas é um bom homem.

-Não vejo nenhum mal em querer conhecer outros homens mãe. –Clark sentou e começou a servi-los.

-Sabe que o único homem na minha vida sempre vai ser seu pai, meu filho. –ela tirou o avental e sentou também. –Realmente não tenho tempo para pensar nisso, tenho muitas atividades.

-Só... só não deixe de lado a oportunidade de tentar ser feliz de novo. Papai concordaria comigo.

Depois de agradecerem em oração pela comida e por mais um dia, eles jantaram conversando sobre amenidades. Clark lavou a louça, enquanto sua mãe foi deitar. Essa tinha sido sua rotina nos últimos quatro meses... Martha conseguiu recuperar-se do atentado que sofreu, mas ainda não estava completamente curada. Contudo os médicos acharam que seria melhor receber alta, uma vez que não precisava de nenhum cuidado mais intensivo.

Na manhã seguinte, Clark estava limpando o estábulo quando escutou um carro aproximando-se. Colocou feno novo nas baias dos cavalos e então saiu para ver quem era.

Surpreendeu-se com Bruce Wayne saindo de um carro popular coberto de poeira.

-O que aconteceu com a Lamborghini? –o alien perguntou.

-Voei até Withica e aluguei esse carro para chegar em Smallville. –o milionário olhou ao redor. –Você realmente mora longe hein...

-Você tem sua caverna... eu tenho a fazenda.

-Desculpa aparecer em avisar antes... Mas sabia que você não teria como me ignorar ao vivo como tem feito pelo telefone.

Ficaram em silêncio encarando-se. Clark estava com o cabelo maior, na altura das orelhas, a barba cheia e grossa moldava o rosto. A cor azul dos olhos parecia ainda mais intensa sem os óculos para escondê-los.

-Pode usar o quarto de hóspedes. –ele disse, tirando a mala do amigo do carro.

Percebeu que Bruce andava com certa dificuldade, porém continuava bem vestido e alinhado como sempre.

-Mãe, teremos visita por uns dias! –disse ao entrar na casa.

-Oh meu Deus! Clark, a casa está uma bagunça! –ela levantou-se com certa dificuldade do sofá, onde trabalhava numa lona. –Me desculpe por isso...

Ao ver quem era a visita, Martha cobriu a boca com as mãos e lágrimas começaram a cair.

-Senhor Wayne! Por que não me avisou que era ele?! –ela deu um tapinha no braço musculoso do filho. –Nem sei como lhe agradecer por tudo...

-Fico feliz em ver que a senhora está bem, finalmente pudemos nos conhecer. –o milionário sorriu e estendeu a mão. –Por favor, me chame de Bruce.

-Oh, Bruce... obrigada, que o Senhor lhe abençoe. –ela apertou sua mão. –Clark, por favor, arrume o quarto de hóspedes enquanto eu preparo um café.

Os dois subiram as escadas e foram até o final do corredor, onde Bruce deixou suas coisas. Apesar da preocupação de Martha, a casa inteira estava muito bem organizada e limpa.

O lugar todo era muito aconchegante e acolhedor, os únicos barulhos eram dos animais lá fora e o vento balançando as árvores, que perdiam suas folhas a cada dia.

Desceram em seguida e se depararam com a mesa farta para o café da tarde, com bolos, frutas, pães e geléias.

-Fique à vontade e coma o quanto quiser. –Martha sorriu e serviu café.

-Agora entendo porque Clark cozinha tão bem... está tudo delicioso! –Bruce comeu um pedaço de bolo.

-Ele sabe sobre meu segredo. –Clark disparou. –Mas não precisa temer, ele é de confiança.

-Oh... Fico feliz que tenha divido com mais alguém, o peso era grande demais para tentar carregar sozinho. Bom, eu tenho que terminar de remendar aquela lona para o Joey. Qualquer coisa que precisarem, estarei na sala. –ela levou seu pratinho com o lanche junto com a xícara.

-Obrigado por ajudar minha mãe. –Clark comentou depois de bebericar seu café com leite. –Ainda está se recuperando, mas já tivemos um grande avanço.

-Na verdade, eu fiz isso porque precisava garantir sua humanidade. –ele pousou a xícara na mesa e encarou o outro. –Caso ela falecesse também, tenho certeza de que perderia seu controle e colocaria tudo em risco, tornando-se imprevisível.

-É isso que acha que eu sou? Um monstro na coleira, pronto a dar o bote?

-Ninguém sabe o que a sua parte kryptoniana é capaz, nem mesmo você. –Bruce respirou fundo. –Não posso deixar que se arrisque desse jeito.

-Mas em algum momento ela vai morrer, faz parte dos humanos.

-Sim, concordo. Porém existe uma diferença entre morrer de velhice e ter sua presença arrancada brutalmente. Eu sei o quão isso pode ser devastador. –o humano comeu mais um pedaço de bolo, realmente estava delicioso.

-Você é uma das poucas pessoas pra quem não preciso mentir ou fingir o tempo todo. –Clark sorriu de leve.

-E quem diria que você se tornaria meu amigo. Meu _único_ amigo. –ele acabou sorrindo também. –Alfred ficaria orgulhoso ao me ver falando isso.

Eles acabaram rindo da situação.

-Então, acredito que não veio até para falar sobre o poder da amizade... –o cientista lavou a pequena louça.

-Trouxe novidades interessantes sobre a explosão. –ele levantou-se. –Tem algum lugar mais privado onde podemos conversar?

-Claro, me siga. –Clark abriu a porta da cozinha. –Mãe, vamos sair para caminhar! Voltamos para o jantar.

-Ok, não pegue muito pesado com o Bruce, hein! Esse povo da cidade não está acostumado com exercício físico. Boa caminhada, meninos! –ela respondeu da sala.

Riram novamente, enquanto desciam as escadas da varanda.

-Está mancando. –o alien comentou, enquanto caminhavam lentamente. –Ah, aqui é o estábulo, está vendo aquele cavalo preto? É o Phantom que me derrubou no chiqueiro.

-Melhor cavalo de todos, com certeza. –ele olhava ao redor, absorvendo os detalhes da fazenda. –Eu estou bem, não foi nada. Pelo menos consegui a informação que queria.

-E o que descobriu?

-Uma empreiteira ganhou a licitação sobre a demolição do antigo arco viário de Metropolis. Acontece que parte da carga de C4 utilizada por eles para a implosão foi extraviada. Substituíram sem que fosse percebido, ma a demolição precisou ser feita em dois dias.

-Alguma idéia dos responsáveis?

-A parte mais estranha é que a empresa não notificou o extravio da carga, mesmo sendo obrigatório devido à alta periculosidade. Isso aconteceu uma semana antes da explosão do laboratório e a destruição dos arcos estava prevista para quatro dias depois. –Bruce estava admirado com a beleza do lugar.

-Planejaram de modo a não relacionarem os fatos. Mas como soube desse extravio? –Clark seguiu pelas árvores do pomar atrás da casa.

-O único contrabandista de C4 na região está preso na Califórnia e esse é um produto difícil de conseguir, devido a política anti-terrorista que nosso país vem adotando. –o milionário teve sua atenção focada num pequeno arbusto. –Isso são blueberries?!

-Sim, são blueberries, pode comer. –o cientista riu com a reação do outro. –Então o único jeito que conseguir seria por uma empreiteira. Faz sentido. Quem é o dono?

-Segui os registros da _DM and Building_ , mas acaba num beco sem saída. –ele comeu algumas, estavam maravilhosas.

Não sabia precisar exatamente porque fazia aquilo, mas Clark estava prestando toda atenção em Bruce no momento. O empresário passou a língua distraidamente pelos lábios, limpando-os do suco das blueberries... e acabou causando uma curiosidade e um arrepio no alien.

Apesar de ter sido criado dentro de preceitos cristãos, quando descobriu sua origem intergaláctica, resolveu repensar tudo o que acreditava ser verdade até então. Manteve sua mente aberta para novos conceitos humanos e outras possibilidades.

E não podia negar que Bruce Wayne era um homem muito atraente, com seus olhos azuis-claros, o cabelo negro agora desajeitado pelo vento e o porte elegante. Havia algo em seu jeito confiante e questionador que o atraía.

-Então... –Clark limpou a garganta e tentou clarear os pensamentos. –Precisamos saber quem é o dono dessa empresa e então buscar mais informações dele. Acho que posso conseguir.

-Preciso de você comigo para fechar esse caso. –Bruce estava sério. –Iniciamos o projeto dos nanorobôs juntos e o final não deve ser diferente.

-Eu não agüentava mais tudo aquilo, as notícias na televisão o tempo todo, os repórteres fazendo me seguindo, as mortes pairando na minha mente... –ele passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes. –Quando soube que minha mãe não corria mais risco de vida, resolvi focar nela.

-Seu mundo estava desmoronando e você se agarrou naquilo que mais importava. Não tem nada de errado nisso. Foi muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, entendo que precisa de um tempo. Mas se demorarmos demais, podemos perder nossa pista.

Bruce não queria dizer, porém era meio complicado se concentrar quando o outro vestia apenas macacão jeans e botas, sem camisa. Seus músculos eram maiores e mais definidos que o uniforme azul mostrava. E ainda havia o pêlo corporal, na medida certa.

Foi então que percebeu o real tamanho e largura do corpo Clark, era realmente impressionante que conseguia disfarçar todo aquele poder tão bem.

-A humanidade pode não estar pronta para suas novas tecnologias, mas pode continuar inspirá-los através do Superman. –o humano aproximou-se, encarando-o.

E mesmo com toda sua grandiosidade, lá estava ele com aquele olhar perdido e a vulnerabilidade estampada no rosto.

-E se algum dia eles resolverem que não sou bom o suficiente? –havia dor em sua voz.

-Da mesma maneira como decidiu ajudar, também pode decidir não o fazer mais. –Bruce colocou a mão no ombro do outro. –Ninguém além de você mesmo pode saber se fez tudo o que podia. Como eu disse antes, não dá para querer mudar o mundo inteiro, ser o "salvador", mas pode ser uma chama, um ideal.

Estavam tão próximos que se abraçaram. O sol da tarde pintava o céu com tons de laranja, enquanto se aproximava do horizonte. Eles possuíam apenas alguns centímetros de diferença, sendo Clark mais alto e mesmo assim o abraço se encaixava muito bem.

Voltaram para ajudar Martha com o jantar, cujo prato principal foi frango recheado. A comida quente e gostosa, as conversas animadas e as companhias deram a Bruce um gostinho saudoso de quando seus pais eram vivos. Era a mesma atmosfera carinhosa e cheia de energia e sentia-se muito bem ali.

-Como eu sou a mais velha da casa e, de acordo com meu médico, preciso descansar, vou deixar a louça com vocês. –ela brincou espreguiçando-se.

-Sem problemas. –com fluidez nos movimentos, o milionário levantou e recolheu a louça, deixando-a na pia. –Clark você lava e eu guardo.

-Bruce, você não sabe onde as coisas ficam guardadas. É mais fácil você lavar. –o cientista apoiou o quadril de lado na pia.

Ele tirou o trench coat que vestia e arregaçou as mangas do pullover. Acabou se molhando ao abrir demais a torneira e parecia desajeitado, mas não quebrou nenhuma louça.

-Quem diria, Wayne não sabe serviços domésticos! –Clark brincou, cutucando-o.

-Nunca precisei, sempre tive Alfred e os outros por perto. –Bruce franziu as sobrancelhas, concentrado na tarefa. –Mas eu sei fazer investimentos na bolsa de valores e se precisar, até mesmo planilhas de gastos domésticos.

-Seu pai mesmo era melhor nas compras de supermercado que eu. –Martha deu de ombros. –Já os animais sempre me adoram. Sua esposa é uma mulher de sorte, Bruce.

-Na verdade, eu sou solteiro, senhora Kent. –ele não pareceu se importar.

-Quanto _desperdício_... –a mãe riu e levantou. –Eu vou indo dormir, caso precisarem de algo, podem me chamar. Boa noite meu filho. –ela beijou Clark na testa. –Boa noite querido, durma bem. –beijou o empresário na testa também.

Ela foi andando e subiu as escadas devagar, ainda sentia algumas dores. Esperaram até que Martha estivesse no quarto para subirem no telhado da casa através de um alçapão no corredor. Bruce ficou surpreso com o céu cheio de estrelas, sem a poluição da cidade.

Clark foi apontando algumas constelações, explicando suas histórias, até perceber que o humano ao seu lado tremia.

-Está com frio?

-Normalmente sinto muita diferença de temperatura durante o outono, no inverno já estou acostumado e o frio não incomoda tanto. –ele trincou os dentes e cruzou os braços.

-Pode se apoiar em mim, minha temperatura corporal é mais elevada do que a de vocês.

O empresário então apoiou a cabeça no braço do cientista e aproximou-se mais, as laterais de seus corpos totalmente encostadas.

-Eu vou voltar contigo para Metropolis e solucionar o caso. –Clark comentou. –Depois posso tentar ativar novamente os nanorobôs.

-Wayne Enterprises tem vários projetos que precisam de mentes brilhantes como a sua. –Bruce sentiu os olhos pesados de sono. –Fique tranqüilo que você sempre vai ter um lugar, seja em Metropolis ou Gotham.

O alien até abriu a boca para responder, mas viu que o humano estava dormindo pesadamente. A viagem deve ter deixá-lo cansado, fora que a caminhada a tarde foi longa.

(...)

Bruce rolou na cama e gemeu, a preguiça pareceu infiltrar-se em cada pedaço do seu corpo. Percebeu que estava com a mesma roupa de ontem, apenas sem os sapatos. Foi então que se lembrou do fato de acabar dormindo ao lado de Clark enquanto olhavam as estrelas.

Ele levantou e pegou uma roupa nova na mala, indo para o banheiro que tinha no quarto de hóspedes. Enquanto a água quente o acordava, percebeu a dimensão da confiança que tinha no outro. Jamais havia baixado sua defesa na frente de outra pessoa assim.

Depois de se arrumar, Bruce desceu as escadas. Encontrou Clark fazendo panquecas de café da manhã.

-Bom dia, dormiu bem? –ele cumprimentou, enquanto desligada o fogão.

-Como uma pedra... na verdade, dormi até demais. –esfregou o rosto e bocejou. –Que horas são?

-Dez e meia.

-Se quisermos chegar a tempo em Metropolis, precisamos sair daqui a pouco. –Bruce sentou e serviu-se de café.

-Estava pensando, podemos ir de carro até Withica para devolver o carro que você alugou e depois eu te levo voando. - Clark dividiu as panquecas.- Vai ser mais rápido e menos cansativo.

-Eu estou com uma mala, esqueceu? Como pretende me levar? Nos _braços_?

-Ninguém nunca reclamou antes... –ele deu de ombros.

-Porque você nunca levou um homem, querido. –Martha entrou na cozinha segurando uma cesta cheia de verduras. –Bom dia, Bruce. Dormiu bem?

-Ah sim, estou descansado. Desculpe aparecer sem avisar...

-Essas são as melhores visitas. –ela riu e também serviu-se de café. –Vão voltar para Metropolis hoje?

-Bruce não quer que eu o leve nos braços, apesar vai ser mais rápido. –Clark tinha um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

-Minha boca é um túmulo, ninguém vai saber de nada. –Martha abriu o forno. –Fiz essa torta de maçã para vocês levarem e comerem no caminho, caso sintam fome.

Ela colocou a torta num vasilhame de vidro e o enrolou no pano de cozinha, junto com talheres.

Bruce terminou de tomar o café da manhã, enquanto Clark foi tomar banho. Algum tempo depois ele voltou com a barba feita e o cabelo cortado, vestido uma camisa de futebol americano, jeans e tênis.

-Então, vamos indo?

-Obrigado por tudo, senhora Kent. –Bruce despediu-se.

-Eu é que agradeço pela visita, venha mais vezes. –ela beijou-o na testa. –Se cuidem vocês dois hein! Boa viagem.

Eles acenaram e entraram no carro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** ao verem uma letra de música em inglês itálico, escutem Diamonds da Rihanna ;)

 **Capitulo 06**

-Não esperava que chegasse tão cedo, Patrão Bruce. –o mordomo sorriu. –Oh, senhor Kent, digo, Clark... que bom que esteja aqui.

-A viagem foi mais curta porque eu trouxe... –Clark começou a falar.

- _Não. ouse. contar._ –Bruce o encarou com um olhar ameaçador, apontando o dedo e depois foi embora, subindo as escadas.

-Pelo visto ele não gostou muito. –o cientista deu de ombros, apesar de estar sorrindo. –Alfred, trouxe um pedaço da torta da minha mãe para você.

-Oh, muito obrigado. –ele segurou o vasilhame. –Por favor mande os agradecimentos a senhora Kent.

-Claro.

Bruce voltou usando um terno e gravata vermelha, com sua maleta.

-Já que chegamos cedo, preciso resolver algumas coisas na empresa. -ele pegou as chaves da Lamborghini. -Se precisarem de alguma coisa, me liguem.

Saiu tão rápido quanto chegou, deixando Alfred e Clark sem jeito.

-Ele parecia tão tranqüilo lá em casa... -o alien coçou a nuca.

-É que o inverno chega amanhã... e com a estação, muitas memórias desagradáveis. –o britânico suspirou. -Deseja alguma coisa, Clark?

-Não, obrigado Alfred. Preciso ir também, nos falamos.

O cientista levantou vôo, indo direto para seu apartamento em Metropolis. Tudo estava exatamente como havia deixado há quatro meses. Quando foi embora, a mágoa era grande demais e o impedia de ver as coisas com clareza.

Claro que dali em diante não seria fácil, porém o melhor que poderia fazer pelas pessoas que se acidentaram e morreram na explosão era seguir em frente e continuar trabalhando.

 _Inspirando._ Como Bruce havia dito.

Respirando fundo, Clark então começou a arrumar tudo, deixando o lugar de novo com aspecto de um lar. Algumas coisas antigas aproveitou para doar na reciclagem do bairro e mudou os móveis de lugar.

A máquina de lavar cuidava das roupas enquanto ele arrumava o armário. Algumas peças estavam cheirando a mofo e foi quando se deparou com os farrapos que estava usando na explosão.

O terno de Bruce ainda estava lá e decidiu lavá-lo também para devolver. Ao mexer na calça jeans, algo caiu no chão, era um pendrive. Toda a cena voltou como um filme em sua mente. Ao saber que Samantha ainda estava dentro de prédio, ele entrou para buscá-la.

Encontrou a loira nos servidores, mexendo em algo. Com muita dificuldade, ele conseguiu convencê-la a sair e foi quando houve a segunda explosão. Já estavam no corredor quando partes do teto caíram sobre eles, machucando gravemente Samantha. Clark então a levou desacordada nos braços o mais rápido possível para fora do prédio, sem levantar suspeitas e guardou o pendrive no bolso.

Havia esquecido completamente disso até ver o objeto. Resolveu ver as informações que estavam guardadas, afinal ela arriscou sua vida por isso, chegando a falecer no hospital depois.

 _Prometheus._

Era o nome dado ao projeto e que aparecia na tela do computador, os dados eram confidenciais. Mesmo tendo uma equipe de oito cientistas trabalhando, apenas três tinham acesso direto ao sistema de controle: Clark, Samantha e William. Afinal, envolvia milhões de dólares e investimentos, sendo a segurança o foco principal.

O que ele estava encarando agora era um código de ativação remota dos nanorobôs, permitindo que fossem controlados a distância. Devido à interrupção da transmissão de dados entre os servidores e Prometheus, por conta da explosão, era esperado que as unidades ficassem em modo stand-by até que fossem reconectadas ao mainframe.

A questão é que isso deveria ser possível apenas utilizando os servidores do laboratório, devido ao sistema complexo e único criado pela equipe. Clark passou a mão nos cabelos e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

Ele então ativou o código e surpreendeu-se com o que viu. Os pontos brilhantes não piscavam mais nas áreas de pesquisa de campo, onde inicialmente haviam sido colocados, mas em vários lugares do mundo.

Até mesmo a cor dos pontos era diferente, estavam azuis ao invés do tradicional vermelho. Aquilo arrepiou seu corpo por completo, o deixando aterrorizado. Devido ao código desenvolvido por Samantha, sabia apenas da localização de Prometheus, mas não quem o estava utilizando e para que.

-Bruce, por favor, preciso muito falar com você, é urgente! -ele ligou no celular do outro, mas caiu na caixa postal.

Clark andou de um lado a outro na sala, sem saber o que fazer. Precisava tomar alguma atitude, se os nanorobôs caíssem em mãos erradas, com certeza o mundo inteiro iria pagar pelo preço. Mesmo rastreando os dados, não havia como saber se mais alguém possuía essa informação.

-O que houve? –Bruce retornou a ligação.

-Acho que a situação é mais grave do que imaginávamos.

-Ok, edifício Sky High às 20 horas.

(...)

Como combinado, Superman estava no terraço de um dos prédios mais altos de Gotham, o Sky High. Batman chegou logo em seguida, pontual como sempre.

-Os nanorobôs foram ativados por alguém de fora da equipe. Estão espalhados pelo mundo e não seguem aos meus comandos... –o escoteiro azul mordeu o lábio inferior. –Mesmo com minha chave de segurança. Acredito que Samantha O'Neil tenha vazado as informações.

-Ela morreu na explosão não é?

-Sim... Nunca pensei que ela fosse capaz disso. Precisamos descobrir quem comprou essas informações. Prometheus já está operante, em vários lugares do mundo.

-Samantha tem família, amigos, algum contato que possa ser nosso ponto de partida? –uma névoa se formava toda vez que o morcego falava, era o frio.

-A família é toda da Califórnia... –o alien franziu as sobrancelhas tentando lembrar. –Se eu não me engano, ela comentou que estava saindo com um cara... Peter... Peter Friedman.

-Vamos rastrear ele agora mesmo.

Batman jogou-se da mureta do Sky High, plainando até o chão. O carro de combate estava conectado ao computador na caverna, o que facilitava a troca de informações.

-Busca em todas as bases de dados pelo nome Peter Freidman. –ele ordenou.

Em questão de poucos minutos, a tela no painel mostrava as informações principais. Engenheiro civil, 40 anos, um dos sócios da empresa _DM and Building._ O mapa mostrava a localização do celular, piscando na tela.

Peter estava saindo de um bar quando foi surpreendido e rendido pelos vigilantes, que o levaram até um prédio ainda em construção.

-Me diga Friedman, você facilitou o extravio do C4 meses atrás? –Superman cruzou os braços e a expressão fechada. –Que seria usado na demolição do antigo arco viário de Metropolis?

-Eu... eu não sei do que vocês estão falando! –ele levantou as mãos num sinal de rendição. –Essas coisas acontecem o tempo todo...

-Era sua obrigação como engenheiro responsável pelas demolições informar o desaparecimento de parte da carga. Por que não reportou? –o alien deu um passo a frente. –Quem levou o explosivo?

-Não pode ficar me acusando assim sem provas! –Peter mudou a postura e pegou o celular no bolso.

Agindo rapidamente, Batman jogou um batrangue, que danificou o celular, jogando-o no chão. E então venceu a distância entre eles e segurou o outro pelo coralinho.

-Minha paciência está se esgotando, então é melhor começar a responder antes que eu perca o controle. –seu tom de voz era baixo e ameaçador. –

-J-já disse que nã...

Foi interrompido por um forte tapa, que cortou seu lábio inferior.

-Último aviso. –o morcego apertou mais a gola da camisa.

-Assim que a e-empresa ganhou a licitação, um grupo de mercenários foi atrás de cada um dos quatro sócios e nos ameaçou. Deveríamos facilitar o roubo de C4 para eles em troca de nossas vidas e de nossos familiares. E-era sério, porque a mãe do Edward Stilinski foi morta quando ele recusou da primeira vez.

-Esses mercenários deram algum nome para vocês? Dava para identificá-los de alguma maneira? –Superman andava de um lado a outro.

-Não. Depois que conseguimos o explosivo, eles foram embora, libertando nossas famílias.-Peter tremia da cabeça aos pés no momento.

-Qual eu envolvimento com Samantha? –Batman observava o outro atentamente.

-Estávamos saindo apenas... nada sério.

A hesitação foi perceptível quando o assunto voltou-se para Samantha. O morcego então resolveu assustá-lo novamente, dessa vez jogando-o no chão com força. Não machucou gravemente, mas expulsou o ar de seus pulmões, deixando-o zonzo.

-Na verdade, todos foram liberados pelos mercenários menos eu. –Peter tossiu e piscou os olhos tentando focalizar a visão. –Disseram que tinham uma última missão para mim, era isso ou a morte. Precisava roubar um pendrive da Samantha e entregar a eles.

-Você chegou a ver o conteúdo? –o escoteiro azul parou de andar e foi até eles.

-Não, eu só queria me ver livre desses caras. Levei a vadia pra jantar e a embebedei, usando isso como desculpa, a deixei em casa. Foi então que consegui roubar o pendrive.

-Onde foi a entrega? –Batman não cedeu um milímetro sequer.

-Nas docas, perto do píer 4. Assim que eu entreguei o pacote a eles, os caras foram embora. –Peter respirou fundo. –Isso foi de madrugada, lá pelas três da manhã. Quando foi por volta de uma nove da manhã, o laboratório onde a Samantha trabalhava explodiu.

Segundos de silêncio entre eles, conforma a informação foi sendo processada.

-Eu já contei tudo que sei, me deixem ir embora... –o engenheiro choramingou.

-Ainda precisamos de uma última informação... –o morcego arrastou o outro até a borda do prédio.

-Por favor... –Peter começou a se urinar de medo.

-A _DM and Building_ é uma empresa de fachada?! –Batman perguntou, o tom de voz mais alto e inquisitivo.

-Sim, sim porra! Pertencemos a um grupo de empresas, que pertence a outro grupo e que está dentro da Lex Corp! –ele berrou, as lágrimas molhando seu rosto e o nariz escorrendo. –Assim não pagamos tantos impostos e a margem de lucro é maior, é um cartel.

-Espero que goste de altura.

Os vigilantes deixaram Peter Friedman no prédio em construção, num andar que ainda estava sendo finalizado e portanto não tinha nenhum acesso direto, a não pelo andaime do lado de fora. E este balança perigosamente com os ventos fortes polares que assolavam a região leste do país nesse começo de inverno.

O silêncio era pesado dentro do carro, enquanto eles iam até o porto de Metropolis. As atividades no porto mudavam drasticamente durante o outono e inverno, devido ao congelamento da água nessa época. Aproveitando a troca dos guardas, Batman e Superman entraram na cabine de vigilância e começaram a vasculhar as gravações antigas. O cais 4 era uma das poucas áreas que ainda não havia sido modernizada, por isso não tinha muitas câmeras.

Conseguiram achar uma filmagem mal focalizada, que mostrava Peter entrando numa van preta e saindo segundos depois. A placa do veiculo estava coberta. A dupla deixou a guarita antes que o outro guarda chegasse.

Dali foram direto para a caverna, precisavam pensar e elaborar um plano.

-Você tem razão, isso está ficando cada vez mais complicado. –Bruce comentou, enquanto tirava a máscara. -Se a Samantha tinha com o código no pendrive, é porque já estava trabalhando para alguém.

-Ela pode ter hesitado e então mandaram Peter para terem certeza de que conseguiriam. Acho que é por isso que ela estava desesperada mexendo nos servidores durante a explosão. –Clark encostou-se na mesa ao lado dele.

-Quem contrataria esses mercenários? –o milionário franziu as sobrancelhas. –Se bem que... isso não é muito difícil se tiver os contatos certos.

- _Lex Luthor_. –ele disse o nome com verdadeiro nojo.

-E da onde você elaborou isso, _Sherlock_? Não temos nenhuma ligação direta entre eles.

-Eu estudei com aquele babaca durante a faculdade em Princeton, foram muitos anos de convivência e sei o que um sujeito como ele é capaz.

Bruce levantou-se da cadeira e encarou o outro.

-Precisamos mais do que seu ódio pessoal no momento.

-Lex é movido pela ambição de crescer cada vez mais, não importando os meios. Não é novidade que a empresa do seu pai utiliza mão de obra escrava em vários países. Além de ser um dos principais concorrentes da Wayne Enterprises. –Clark desviou o olhar.

-Tem algo além disso, não é?

O alien bufou e passou a mão no rosto.

-Nos conhecemos em um dos períodos mais vulneráveis que já passei, meu pai havia acabado de infartar e eu me mudei para muito longe... Devido ao trabalho em dupla, acabamos nos aproximando e viramos melhores amigos. Eu não percebia as jogadas de Lex porque o considerava como um irmão, mas foi manipulado o tempo todo. Só percebi a facada nas costas quando foi tarde demais... Um dos meus projetos havia sido roubado durante uma festa na república e fui acusado injustamente de estupro.

-Como assim? –o milionário levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Ao longo do tempo fui percebendo que Lex levava a nossa concorrência pelo primeiro lugar cada vez mais a sério... Era final do penúltimo semestre da faculdade e precisávamos entregar um grande projeto, que seria avaliado por empresas de verdade, nos dando a chance de sairmos empregados. Daí para nos distrairmos antes das provas finais, a república resolveu dar uma festa. Tinha muita bebida e uma das meninas passou mal. Levei Rebecca para o meu quarto, pra que ela pudesse descansar, só que ela era afim de mim e ficou me agarrando o tempo todo.

-E então?

-Com muito custo, consegui fazê-la dormir e desci pra festa. Dois dias depois, Rebecca me acusou de estuprá-la e meu projeto sumiu. Enquanto eu estava passando um verdadeiro inferno, tendo que provar minha inocência e tentar restabelecer minha honra, Lex começou a namorar com a garota e apresentou meu trabalho.

-Isso foi realmente um golpe baixo. –Bruce levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

-Acredite em mim, ele deveria estar de olho nessa tecnologia do Prometheus.

(...)

A neve caia silenciosamente, cobrindo a paisagem com sua brancura. Enquanto isso, Clark trabalhava incansavelmente no computador da caverna afim de quebrar o código de ativação usado por Samantha.

A pista sobre os mercenários acabou levando Bruce ao Beco do Crime em Gotham, que depois de algumas perguntas e ossos quebrados, revelou-se falsa.

Não poderiam sair por ai sem um plano definido, a estratégia de batalha nesse momento era o ponto principal. Qualquer erro e poderiam chamar atenção indevida. Nisso, os dias foram passando lentamente.

Bruce acordou berrando e suando frio novamente, a camisa velha colada no peito e a pele toda arrepiada. Os pesadelos estavam cada vez mais freqüentes e reais. As memórias confundiam-se com seus medos e tudo que lhe restava era assistir o assassinato de seus pais inúmeras vezes. E sentir-se impotente em todas.

Ele olhou lá fora, um verdadeiro deserto branco. Toda a vegetação na mansão e aos arredores, completamente despojada de suas folhas verdades, restando apenas os galhos secos. Aquele era o único dia do ano em que desejava não acordar pra viver de novo.

Tentando controlar os tremores que ainda assolavam seu corpo, ele foi andando até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho quente e demorado. Mais calmo, voltou ao quarto vestindo seu robe felpudo e cuecas limpas, encontrando Clark parado na porta.

-Pode entrar. –o milionário resmungou, enquanto abria o armário.

-Eu... eu trouxe bolo. –o cientista ajeitou os óculos. –De chocolate.

-Não precisava.

Sem importar-se, tirou o robe e começou a vestir-se ali mesmo, ignorando o olhar curioso e tímido do outro. Tinha plena noção de seu corpo era coberto por diversas cicatrizes, algumas grandes, outras pequenas...

O que Bruce não desconfiava era que Clark estava prestando mais atenção no movimento dos músculos, na compleição atlética e no volume...

-Então... –o alien tossiu algumas vezes, virando-se de lado e ajeitando os óculos novamente. –É... Alfred está chamando.

-Ok.

Era perceptível as olheiras e falta de brilho nos olhos do humano. Eles desceram as escadas e foram até a cozinha onde Alfred tomava um chá quente. Com a ameaça de nevasca pairando sobre Gotham e Metropolis, todos os empregados da mansão ficaram em suas casas, até o tempo melhorar e as estradas ficarem acessíveis.

-As flores já chegaram e o caminho foi limpo. –o mordomo informou. –Deseja companhia senhor?

-Sim, por favor.

O trio foi andando lentamente até chegarem aos fundos da mansão, onde havia dois túmulos embaixo de uma grande árvore.

 _Thomas_ e _Martha Wayne_.

Mais um aniversário de morte. Mais um ano sem suas presenças radiantes.

Alfred depositou as flores com cuidado e limpou as lágrimas com um lenço. A dor que atravessava seu coração no momento era descomunal. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas o vento uivando.

-Obrigado Alfred. –Bruce o abraçou. –Vou ficar ainda mais um pouco.

-Caso precise de mim, estarei nos meus aposentos.

Ali, diante do túmulo de seus pais, ele sentia-se novamente uma criança de 10 anos. Respirou fundo e tentou segurar, mas era impossível. As lágrimas romperam e molharam seu rosto, o peito apertando em agonia.

Clark sabia muito bem o que o outro estava sentindo, era uma dor que nunca ia embora de verdade, alternando entre períodos mais calmos e mais freqüentes. Não sabia o que fazer para ajudar Bruce no momento, o milionário era o puro retrato da desolação.

Aos poucos, mais neve foi caindo, cobrindo as flores depositadas nos túmulos.

 _You're a shooting star I see / A vision of ecstasy_

 _When you hold me, I'm alive/ We're like diamonds in the sky_

Durante o resto do ano, Bruce iria engolir toda sua dor e seguir em frente, como sempre fez. Combater o crime e trazer Justiça. Porém, naquele dia em especial era quando permitia-se ser fraco, vulnerável, até mesmo patético na visão de alguns. Mergulhava fundo na sua dor e chorava tudo o que segurava até então.

Não sabia explicar porque essa ferida doía de maneira tão fresca, como se a morte deles tivesse acontecido ontem. Então apenas sentia.

O nervosismo ia crescendo no peito de Clark, conforme ele via o sofrimento de Bruce. Era uma espécie de ritual de purgação, onde extravasava tudo de uma vez só. Sabia que era um momento íntimo, porém não conseguiu agüentar por muito tempo. Havia encontrado no milionário um amigo, um apoio seguro num monte de questionamentos que era sua existência. E o desejo de ser o apoio para ele cresceu de maneira avassaladora em seu coração.

O cientista era um solitário porque isso fazia parte de sua natureza, sem pertencer a nenhum lugar, mas tendo o melhor dos dois lados. Porém Bruce resolveu optar por isso porque toda a sua luz foi arrancada brutalmente. Toda a inocência e doçura infantil sendo distorcida num amadurecimento em apenas uma noite.

 _So shine bright, tonight, you and I / We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_

 _Eye to eye, so alive / We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_

A neve caía com força, impedindo que vissem alguns metros a frente, apesar do vento continuar fraco. Bruce estava definitivamente mais calmo.

Virou-se para falar com o outro, sendo surpreendido pela intensidade do olhar de Clark, os óculos guardados no bolso da jaqueta jeans. Dessa fez o arrepio não foi de medo... pelo contrário. Ao encarar aqueles orbes de um azul completamente único, sentiu-se mais seguro do que nunca. Estava escrito bem ali, que Clark seria capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa.

A esperança que tanto dizia estar morta começou a crescer timidamente em seu coração a cada dia, conforme foi se aproximando dele.

Clark sentia seu rosto enrubescer, mas não deixaria a timidez vencer. Diminuiu a distância entre eles e o beijou. Não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê da sua atitude, mas sentiu que era certo.

Os lábios encontraram-se apenas superficialmente, sem as línguas. Contudo, foi intenso, durando alguns segundos.

 _I knew that we'd become one right away / Oh, right away_

 _At first sight, I felt the energy of sunrays / I saw the life inside your eyes_

Eles mantiveram os olhos fechados, mas encostaram as testas.

-Eu estou bem aqui. –Clark sussurrou.

-Obrigado. –Bruce limpou as lágrimas e respirou fundo.

-O que acha de entrarmos para comer o bolo e tomar café?


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** esse capitulo tem outra música, dessa vez é The Weeknd - Earn It, quando aparecer a letra, queria que ouvissem enquanto lessem. E apesar do tom do capitulo, a história não termina por aqui ok? Ainda vai ter mais algumas tretas.

 **Capitulo 07**

Clark espreguiçou-se e bocejou. Havia descoberto um meio de desativar o código inventado pela Samantha. A parte ruim é que resultaria na explosão de todas as unidades dos nanorobôs, pelo menos a tecnologia não seria mais usada de maneira errada como agora.

Martha ligou mais cedo, por volta do almoço. Disse que Joey fez uma visita e resolveram sair, divertiram-se muito e estava pensando em aceitar outros convites dele. O cientista estava feliz por ela e esperava que desse certo. Assim como ele desejava também encontrar uma solução para o dilema com Bruce. Sentia-se um babaca por ter aproveitado aquele momento de fraqueza, contudo só queria mostrar que se importava, que estava ali.

Apesar de se esforçar para tentar encaixar-se na sociedade humana, alguns paradigmas eram completamente ridículos para Clark. Não tinha muita noção de como era a cultura em Krypton, porém acreditava que as pessoas deveriam ser livres para amarem quem quiserem, independente de gênero e sexualidade.

Só gostaria de ter mais da presença do outro em sua vida. Quando estavam longe, ficava se perguntando se estava resolvendo assuntos empresariais chatos ou combatendo o crime na rua...

Clark deixou o computador um pouco de lado e resolveu tomar um banho quente. A neve deu uma trégua e a cidade voltava a funcionar, apesar do caos no trânsito. Já estava se enrolando na toalha, quando escutou um barulho vindo da sala. O contraste do uniforme preto de Batman com as cores claras e suaves do apartamento chegava a ser surreal. O visitante fechou a janela, como se fosse algo trivial.

-Os mercenários são apenas um grupo de ex-militares de baixa patente que se juntaram, nada grandioso ou realmente importante. –deu de ombros. –Eles têm um encontro marcado com a secretária do chefe daqui a dois dias.

-Ok, estarei lá. –ele sentou no braço do sofá.

Batman virou-se para sair e parou no meio do movimento.

-O que... significou aquele beijo? –sua voz era baixa.

-E-eu só... só queria que você se sentisse querido, que soubesse que é importante pra mim.

(...)

O sinal de _Prometheus_ convergia em um ponto específico, de onde saíam as ordens e provavelmente estava o servidor que controlava as operações. O novo código daria a chance de interromperem a transmissão de dados, ao explodirem todas as unidades de nanorobôs.

Para isso, precisariam colocar o pendrive no servidor e hackeá-lo diretamente, era impossível fazer qualquer ação à distância. O sinal vinha de uma rodovia interestadual entre os estados de Delaware e Nova York. Batman seguiu em seu carro de combate, enquanto Superman seguia voando a certa distância.

O grande caminhão branco da Lex Corp seguia com dois utilitários fazendo sua proteção, indo um na frente e outro atrás, ambos com homens bem armados.

(...)

Bruce tirou sua máscara lentamente e observou o alien, cujos cabelos e pele ainda estavam molhados e toalha amarrada precariamente na cintura. Uma visão realmente de tirar o fôlego. Sabia que se continuasse ali, iria fazer algo que pudesse arrepender-se mais tarde. Sua razão gritava para ir embora e encerrar essa história de uma vez por todas. Contudo, não conseguia negar o que já haviam compartilhado.

Sabiam o ponto fraco um do outro, medos, segredos... E isso importava, isso pesava, trazia as coisas a um novo patamar. Acabava completamente com a necessidade de esconder qualquer coisa.

Para o milionário, que nunca teve um relacionamento profundo com alguém, era uma espécie de medo misturado com fascínio. Ele então atravessou a sala e sua mão esquerda traçou a linha do maxilar no rosto do cientista, parando com o dedo indicador em cima dos lábios.

-Você sabe que isso é arriscado. –Bruce observava cada detalhe do outro. –Esse é um caminho sem volta...

(...)

O morcego acelerou seu carro e emparelhou com o utilitário que vinha atrás. Os seguranças abriram fogo, porém não tiveram muito tempo de reagir quando seus pneus furaram, deixando a direção descontrolada.

O veiculo rodopiou algumas vezes na pista e capotou, ficando para trás. O comboio seguia em frente, o motorista do caminhão acelerando ainda mais.

-Eu cuido do outro carro e você fica com caminhão. –Batman comentou através do comunicador.

-Entendido.

Superman voou mais rápido e segurou na grade do caminhão, segurando-o para diminuir sua velocidade, enquanto Batman passava por ele atrás do outro carro. Seus pés afundaram no asfalto, mas ele conseguiu dissipar a velocidade do veículo.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que não tinha um motorista humano, estava sendo controlado por satélite. Pôde ouvir um barulho de explosão e pouco tempo depois, Batman saía de seu carro.

(...)

Clark engoliu a seco, incapaz de mover-se. Estava completamente cativo no modo como o outro lhe devorava com o olhar, como nunca fez antes.

-Eu não sou um garoto. –ele conseguiu finalmente dizer. –Não pretendo ficar fazendo joguinhos.

-Esse é justamente o problema... –o milionário aproximou seu rosto, deixando a poucos centímetros longe. –Poderíamos apenas saciar esse desejo, essa curiosidade e seguir em frente. Mas você não é assim, não se contenta com pouco.

-Sabe que não. –sua voz era quase um sussurro rouco.

Clark respirou fundo, no minuto quando o outro tirou a máscara, sabia que não havia para onde correr, como esconder. Poderia enfeitar com todas as palavras do mundo, mas a verdade continuaria sendo apenas uma: estava irremediavelmente atraído por Bruce.

E tê-lo ali tão perto, tocando seu rosto, com seus lábios a centímetros era tortura. Sabia que se tomasse alguma atitude poderia perder tudo ali mesmo. Antes o milionário estava fragilizado, mas agora estava no comando e parecia se divertir com isso. Então Clark deixou-se ser conduzido, ter seus limites testados... por sorte era paciente.

-Eu realmente não deveria brincar com o perigo dessa maneira. Isso é uma verdadeira receita para o desastre.

-Em que sentido? -ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Nós fizemos um voto, de que lutaríamos por algo maior do que nossos egos... Trazer Justiça e Esperança. E se deixarmos nossa relação ir adiante, vai comprometer tudo.

O alien passou a mão pelos cabelos, tirando os fios molhados do rosto.

-Pode me odiar pra sempre, mas não vou permitir que abra mão da sua felicidade mais uma vez. -encarou-o intensamente. -Praticamente toda sua vida civil é para satisfazer a necessidade dos outros! O único momento em que é mais egoísta é quando coloca o traje e faz o que realmente quer.

Bruce permaneceu em silêncio, mas seu corpo estava agitado.

-Então seja egoísta nesse momento. Não sei se vai dar certo ou não, mas deveríamos tentar. Apenas faça.

-Simplesmente odeio quando você tem razão.

(...)

Após alguns socos, a porta traseira do caminhão abriu-se, revelando algo parecido com as câmaras de alta pressão usadas na reabilitação em hospitais. Contudo, essa era muito mais tecnológica com painéis e fio por todos os lados. No interior, uma mulher boiava inconsciente, mas respirando.

Na verdade, o corpo era uma mistura bizarra entre humano e máquina. Um verdadeiro Frankenstein, cheia de retalhos de metal e conexões por todos os lados.

-Mas o que... –Superman conseguiu apenas balbuciar.

-O sinal do servidor está vindo dela. –Batman mexia no painel de controle da câmara. –Na verdade, ela _é_ o _próprio_ servidor!

(...)

A tensão cresceu consideravelmente, era quase palpável entre eles. O milionário foi devagar e então encostou seus lábios aos dele. Agora que não nevava e estava mais tranquilo, percebeu o quão eram macios e quentes.

E no momento quando as línguas tocaram-se, seus corpos estremeceram de prazer. Clark não conseguiu segurar por mais tempo e segurou o outro pela cintura, enquanto sentia Bruce afundando as mãos no seu cabelo. Não tinham a mínima pressa e exploraram um ao outro com certa hesitação, como se ainda não acreditassem no que estava acontecendo.

Perderam a noção do tempo e tudo fora daquela sala havia perdido a importância. Quando finalmente se afastaram, estavam corados e os lábios inchados. O empresário fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, vestindo a máscara enquanto voltava para a janela.

-Precisamos trabalhar.

O cientista continuou sentado no braço do sofá, enquanto observava o outro sumindo na noite.

(...)

Eles estavam ocupados demais mexendo nos painéis, tentando obter mais alguma informação e só perceberam que a mulher acordou quando a tampa levantou-se e ela sentou.

Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés e olhava ao redor assustada, como uma recém-nascida.

-Ei, não estamos aqui para machucá-la. –o alien sorriu e levantou as mãos num sinal de rendição. –Qual... é o seu nome?

Ela virou a cabeça na sua direção num movimento duro e mexia a boca, porém sem som. Ele então aproximou-se e tentou não expressar nada que revelasse seu horror, porque ela tinha o rosto desfigurado, a pele repuxada e costurada várias vezes.

A criatura então esforçou-se para esticar o braço e tocou no símbolo no peito do uniforme dele. De repente, voltou a tremer e colocou as mãos na cabeça, como se sentisse dor.

Antes que pudessem reagir, ela soltou um grito muito estridente e alto, que os deixou confusos e com dor. Rapidamente, desconectou os fios que a prendiam na câmara e pulou para fora, indo na direção dos vigilantes.

Superman atingiu-a com um chute bem forte no peito, arremessando o experimento para fora do caminhão, enquanto Batman ainda se recuperava do grito.

-Eu cuido dela enquanto você tenta hackear o sistema! –o alien desceu, não desviando sua atenção do oponente.

Ela levantou e não tinha sequer um arranhão onde havia sido atingida. Sua boca arreganhou-se literalmente de orelha a orelha, enquanto seus dedos deformados se transformaram em garras afiadas.

O escoteiro azul não perdeu tempo, acertando-a com uma série de socos. No começo, ela pouco se movia, porém começou a defender-se com agilidade e no final já estava atacando.

Para a surpresa de Superman, era mais forte do parecia. Tinha de admitir que grande parte dos seus golpes eram mais baseados em força do que técnica, ao contrário do seu parceiro humano. E isso ficou evidente no modo como a criatura reagia, agora ela movia-se com destreza e fluidez, parecia estar aprendendo.

Batman estava concentrado no painel, tentando burlar o sistema de segurança. Era uma tarefa complexa, mas tinha que conseguir resolver de qualquer maneira. A luta do lado de fora parecia não ter fim tão rápido.

Superman estava caído no chão, com a criatura por cima batendo sua cabeça repetidas vezes no chão. Ele tentava se desvencilhar, mas o as garras impediam e apertavam cada vez mais. Já havia uma pequena cratera onde lutavam e ela lambeu o sangue, soltando um gemido de prazer.

O alien usou sua visão de calor e cortou um dos braços dela fora, por fim. Ela saiu de cima, soltando um grito estridente de dor, uma mistura de sangue e fluídos mecânicos esguichando.

Ele aproveitou-se da fraqueza momentânea e disparou outra sequência de socos. O experimento voou longe, mas levantou rapidamente enquanto um tentáculo crescia no mesmo lugar do antigo braço.

Engalfinharam-se novamente, a velocidade dos ataques aumentando cada vez mais. Superman tomou distância para acertá-la e acabou levando um feixe de raios no meio do peito, rasgando o uniforme. A criatura aprendeu a como usar a visão de calor.

No caminhão, o morcego quebrou as defesas do sistema. Ao conectar o pendrive a um dos cabos para iniciar o download do novo código, uma forte descarga elétrica foi liberado pela câmera, atingindo diretamente Batman.

O humano caiu inconsciente no chão, o coração batendo descompassado devido ao choque. Ao perceber o que aconteceu, Superman urrou de raiva. Voou com tudo para cima da criatura, usando toda sua força, lançando ataque após ataque. Estava completamente cego pela dor de ver o outro ferido e impotente. Era seu dever protegê-lo, evitar que qualquer mal lhe acontecesse.

Ela apenas recebia os impactos, enquanto fazia um barulho estranho que se assemelhava a uma gargalhada medonha. O alien não se importou, segurou a cabeça dela entre as mãos e a arrancou do corpo, ignorando os gritos de agonia, contrariando todos os seus valores e a moral.

As partes humanas da criatura rasgaram-se com facilidade, sujando-o por inteiro de sangue e fluídos. Com a visão de calor, Superman explodiu a cabeça e depois o corpo, tendo certeza de que não havia restado nada, apenas pó.

-Bruce... –ele chamou o outro, enquanto o posicionava no chão. –Bruce, por favor, fica comigo... não me deixa...

Relembrando as aulas no colégio, Clark avaliou o ritmo cardíaco do outro e então começou a massagem junto com a respiração. Foram minutos angustiantes, onde tudo o que passaram juntos virou um filme em sua mente, sendo repetido inúmeras vezes.

Após três ciclos completos, o coração de Bruce voltou a apresentar um ritmo regular, apesar dele ainda não ter recobrado a consciência. Usando sua visão, Clark sabia que estava tudo bem e que não havia nenhum dano neurológico ou cardíaco.

- _Dados coletados com sucesso, informação sendo processada._ –uma voz metálica reverberou de dentro da câmara. – _Download dos novos arquivos sendo iniciado_.

O novo código então terminou seu trabalho, interrompendo as transmissões. O painel mostrou as luzes das outras unidades de nanorobôs apagando-se aos poucos, até não restar mais nenhuma ativa.

 _-Iniciando protocolo de segurança, auto-explosão em 10 segundos._

Sem perder tempo, Clark levou Bruce em seu colo, voando para longe dali o mais rápido que conseguiu. Pôde ouvir o barulho de longe, enquanto se dirigia para a Mansão Wayne.

Alfred abriu a porta e ficou assustado com a cena, mas ao saber que o milionário estava fora de risco, ajudou o cientista a levá-lo para o quarto. Juntos, retiraram algumas peças do traje, deixando-o apenas com a segunda-pele que usava por baixo.

-O senhor também precisa tomar um banho e trocar sua roupa. –Alfred comentou, vendo como o outro parecia abatido.

-Obrigado...

Clark então usou o banheiro da suíte de Bruce para se limpar. Enquanto a água levava todo aquele sangue embora, aproveitou para chorar. Ainda não conseguia lidar com o fato de que havia matado alguém.

Apesar de todo o aparato tecnológico, um ser humano foi usado como cobaia. Lex Luthor iria pagar por todas as atrocidades. Depois de limpo, ele vestiu algumas roupas que havia deixado na caverna por precaução, camisa de futebol e calças de moletom. Ao voltar para o quarto, Bruce começava a acordar.

-O que...

-Está tudo bem agora. –Clark aproximou-se e sentou na cabeceira da cama. –Consegui destruir aquele experimento e o código funcionou.

O milionário respirou fundo e se sentou, passando a mão nos cabelos.

-Eu apaguei. –ele estava sério.

-Ao tentar iniciar o código, levou um choque. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.

O alien estremeceu ao ver a intensidade do olhar do outro.

-Sempre fiquei perto da morte... e não foram poucas vezes. –sua voz estava mais grave. –Mas até então nunca havia ultrapassado a linha. Eu _morri_ , Clark.

 _You make it look like it's magic / 'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you_

 _I'm never confused, hey hey / And I'm so used to being used_

-Você viu alguma coisa do outro lado?

-Não... apenas senti muito frio. E achei que nunca fosse voltar... que eu perderia Alfred e você pra sempre.

Bruce tocou o rosto do outro levemente.

-Não quero passar por aquilo de novo. –ele aproximou-se.

-Eu estou bem aqui. –Clark deu um beijo na mão do outro.

-Foi só morrendo por alguns segundos, que eu percebi que estou errado. Continuar negando isso, correndo em círculos só está nos destruindo.

-Em relação a que? –o cientista levantou as sobrancelhas.

-A nós... –o empresário respirou fundo. –Eu sou uma merda com isso, não sei lidar muito bem mas... eu te amo, Clark. Você é importante pra mim e te quero na minha vida.

O alien mordeu o lábio inferior e ajoelhou-se na cama.

-Quanto escutei seu coração batendo daquele jeito... perdi o controle e matei aquela mulher, arrancando a cabeça fora. –seus olhos estavam mareados. –Minhas mãos estão sujas de sangue... ela era apenas uma cobaia...

-Você fez o certo. –ele pousou as mãos na cintura do outro. –Não sabíamos do que aquilo era capaz e ela já tinha perdido sua humanidade há muito tempo, era apenas um corpo.

-Mas...

-Isso não vai mudar quem é você pra mim.

 _You know our love would be tragic / So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_

 _We live with no lies / You're my favorite kind of night_

Não havia mais porque continuarem mentindo, tentando ignorar aquela atração. Depois de enfrentarem a morte de perto, estavam desesperados para sentirem-se vivos. Eles se beijaram, menos hesitantes que antes.

Clark puxou a coberta para longe e sentou no colo de Bruce, enquanto suas línguas entrelaçavam-se. O humano sentia o corpo do outro ficando ainda mais quente, se é que isso era possível, enquanto passeava as mãos por baixo da camisa dele, os músculos contraindo sob o toque.

A camisa foi parar no chão e então ele projetou seu corpo sobre o outro, trocando de posições. Não escondeu a surpresa quando tirou a calça e viu o tamanho da ereção pela primeira vez.

Clark corou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Já havia feito sexo com outras pessoas antes, mas nunca havia se entregado dessa maneira. Sabia que seu membro era grosso, o que resultava em vários problemas. Contudo Bruce o engoliu sem delongas, arrancando um gemido profundo de prazer do alien.

A saliva escorria abundante, enquanto ele o chupava com perícia, não deixando nenhum ponto de fora. De cima até a base, os testículos e passando de novo pro prepúcio. O prazer foi aumentando cada vez mais, até não conseguir segurar e então Clark gozou.

-Eu... e-eu preciso de você... –ele gemeu, os olhos entreabertos. –Dentro de mim.

 _So I love when you call unexpected / 'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

 _So I'mma care for you_

Bruce sorriu de lado, e puxou o zíper da segunda-pele que usava, jogando-o ao chão. Fechou os olhos e deixou o que o outro tocasse suas cicatrizes lentamente, traçando as marcas com as pontas dos dedos.

Depois lubrificou seu membro usando o gozo do outro, e se posicionou, penetrando Clark com cuidado. Devido a sua invulnerabilidade, não sentia dor, apenas a sensação do canal acomodando-se ao volume que entrava.

Quando já estava bem encaixado, Bruce começou a mover-se. Era delicioso sentir como o outro era tão quente, por dentro e por fora. Entregou-se por completo, beijando-o conforme o ritmo aumentava.

Após algum tempo, as estocadas eram fortes, a cama rangia e quarto cheirava a sexo. Eles suavam com os movimentos e gemiam de prazer, embriagados um no outro.

-Vou gozar! –Bruce gemeu.

-Mais fundo... me fode mais! –Clark pediu, agarrando-se aos lençóis.

O milionário então deu tudo de si, abraçando o outro, envolvendo-o com seu corpo enquanto estocava o mais fundo e mais forte que conseguia. Sentiu seu parceiro gozando pela segunda vez e ele também não demorou muito, fechou os olhos e contraiu as nádegas, gozando com força.

Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, se beijando, apesar das respirações ofegantes. Os medos, dúvidas e a dor que sentiram até então naquele momento foram apagados. Sentiam-se completos e isso bastava.

-Eu te amo. –o alien sussurrou.

-Eu também te amo. –o humano sussurrou de volta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08**

-Eu realmente não sei como você me convenceu a isso. –Bruce comentou, enquanto sentava-se no lugar marcado.

Clark apenas exibiu um sorriso largo e deu de ombros. O Madison Square Garden estava lotado, a noite prometia um jogo emocionante: New York Rangers contra Chicago Blackhawks.

O cientista havia conseguido pares de ingressos e arrastou o milionário até a cidade de Nova York para ver o jogo de hockey do seu time favorito. Estava claro que Bruce sentia-se deslocado ali, com tantas pessoas barulhentas ao seu redor, esperando o jogo começar.

Para evitar ser reconhecido, vestia um gorro, calças jeans e botas. O casaco era maior e folgado, porque pertencia a Clark e escondia completamente seu corpo. Não fazia a mínima idéia de que estava muito sensual vestindo algo mais casual.

-É a primeira vez que você vai a um estádio né? –o cientista admirava o outro.

-Meus pais eram mais clássicos, até mesmo nos esportes. Afinal, eu pratiquei esgrima. –ele olhava ao redor. –Nada de futebol, baseball e hockey...

-E o que vocês assistiam juntos então?

-Ópera, teatro, ballet...

-Isso deveria ser muito entediante para uma criança. –Clark conferiu o relógio. –O jogo vai começar agora, estamos no setor dos Rangers ok? Por mim, você é livre para torcer pelos Blackhawks, só cuidado pros outros não te ouvirem.

Bruce ficou encantado com o jogo, o modo com os atletas conseguiam ser tão rápidos e precisos patinando sobre o gelo. Levou alguns sustos quando haviam encontrões fortes e as coisas começavam a ficar mais sérias.

O melhor de tudo foi o ver o brilho nos olhos do outro, o modo passional como torcia e incentivava o time, batendo palmas e berrando o nome dos jogadores. Estava completamente à vontade ali e fazia comentários explicando as estratégias.

Ao final, Rangers ganharam e o estádio foi à loucura, com todos vibrando e pulando. Do lado de fora, pediram cachorros quentes e batata frita numa barraca no outro quarteirão.

-Isso é realmente muito gostoso! –Bruce comentou, terminando de mastigar.

-Agora você sabe como é emocionante ser um _plebeu._

Clark riu e ajeitou os óculos. Vestia boné, blusão de manga comprida dos Ranges, jeans e tênis. Desde a noite que passaram juntos, vinham se esforçando para conhecerem um ao outro, como um casal.

Agora caminhavam para a estação de trem de mãos dadas, onde voltariam para Metropolis, as ruas decoradas com motivos natalinos. Sentiam-se tão felizes juntos, que era como se estivessem numa pequena bolha e todos os olhares feios não importavam, nem alguns xingamentos ocasionais.

Eles confundiam-se na multidão de Nova York e naquele momento eram iguais aos outros, nada de poderes, capas...

O trem de volta demorou meia hora e assim que desceram na estação, foram para o apartamento do cientista. Clark não perdeu tempo e empresou o milionário contra a parede, beijando-o intensamente. Agora que finalmente estavam sozinhos, poderia fazer o que vinha desejando a noite inteira.

Sempre foi conhecido por ser tranqüilo e calmo, porém existia algo em Bruce que fazia tudo isso ir por água abaixo. Algo primitivo nascia no lugar, uma necessidade de urgência maior do que jamais sentiu antes.

Por isso, ele segurou o outro pela gola do casaco e o conduziu até o sofá, que era grande e de couro. Clark era guiado apenas por um pensamento e iria colocar em prática. Usando de sua força, ele girou o humano, deixando-o de bruços e puxou sua calça jeans.

-O que pretende fazer? –Bruce perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro.

-Te enlouquecer.

Sem mais delongas, o alien afastou as nádegas do outro e começou a lamber a entrada do canal. O milionário gemeu de prazer e arranhou o sofá, enquanto levantava a pelve, garantindo um melhor acesso.

Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu o dedo do meio de Clark entrando. No começo, Bruce ficou hesitante porque era uma experiência nova, mas relaxou enquanto seu pênis era tocado ao mesmo tempo.

Olhou novamente por cima do ombro e viu que a necessidade, a intensidade era tão forte que até mesmo escureceu os olhos azuis do outro. O humano soube que naquele momento era apenas uma marionete sendo manipulado numa tortura prazerosa.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e deixou-se levar, não protestando quando o ritmo mudava. A próstata era estimulada, depois do dedo saía e então a língua voltava. A mão masturbava rapidamente, depois focava nos testículos ou apenas no prepúcio.

Bruce gemia, afundando o rosto nas almofadas e o quadril completamente erguido, deixado ser usado, tocado, abusado. E ele de fato enlouqueceu, gozando forte e sujando a mão de Clark.

Virou-se no sofá a tempo de ver o cientista levando a mão à boca e lambendo o gozo como se fosse a coisa mais gostosa do mundo, depois a língua passou pelos lábios. Por ainda estar usando óculos, a imagem mais retraída e tímida criada foi completamente pervertida ali.

O humano puxou o alien pela gola da camisa, aproximando-o a força, enquanto fechava as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, sentindo o membro duro por baixo do jeans dele.

-Você está duro como _aço_... –Bruce murmurou. -Anda logo e me _fode._

-Não posso... –ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. –Posso perder o controle. Não quero te machucar.

-Precisamos discutir de novo sobre isso?

-E-eu...

-Cala a boca.

Bruce empurrou o outro e levantou-se do sofá. Sem pressa, subiu a cueca e fechou a calça jeans. Depois pegou a toca no chão e caminhou até a porta do apartamento, parando no meio do caminho. Trocaram olhares pela última vez e então o milionário foi embora.

Clark tirou os óculos e passou a mão no rosto, bufando. Seu membro ainda latejava e implorava por alívio, mas ele ignorou suas vontades no momento. Era muito difícil conseguir relaxar o suficiente para ser o ativo. Sabia como poderia ser perigoso caso perdesse controle, um aperto mais forte, uma estocada mais funda e poderia não ter volta...

O cientista ficava chateado com todas as regras criadas pelo outro sobre como deveriam se comportar em público, tomar cuidado com as demonstrações de afeto, usarem disfarce e evitarem lugares onde a imprensa poderia estar.

Mas ele também sabia que era chato privar o outro de poderem trocarem de posições, de revezarem...

(...)

Na manhã seguinte, Bruce estava na cozinha, tomando seu café da manhã quando recebeu uma ligação desesperada de Lucius Fox pedindo para que ele ligasse a televisão.

Ainda com o celular no ouvido, ele caminhou até o escritório rapidamente e ligou o aparelho. Era uma daquelas conferências realizadas na Casa Branca quando o governo precisava informar a população de alguma medida.

Amanda Waller subiu ao palco determinada, era uma feroz mulher negra por volta na casa dos quarenta anos.

-É de conhecimento mundial de que temos um alien entre nós, mais conhecido como _Superman. –_ ela pronunciou o nome com certo nojo. –Por enquanto, essa criatura tem se mostrado amistosa e gentil com os humanos, auxiliando por todo mundo, apesar de não termos pedido ajuda nenhuma. A questão é: até quando ele irá permanecer do nosso lado? Quais são seus interesses?

Ela fez uma pausa, deixando as questões pesarem na consciência de todos que a ouviam.

-A própria permanência de Superman em nosso planeta é perigosa. Quem pode garantir que outros alienígenas não venham também? Aprendemos que o universo é mais vasto que imaginávamos e precisamos estar preparados para qualquer ameaça que possa surgir.

-Esse discurso é perigoso demais Wayne. –Lucius comentou do outro lado da linha. –É uma declaração de guerra contra quem?

-Essa é uma realidade que precisa ser encarada, não há como fugir. E nós humanos também precisamos nos preocupar com nossos semelhantes, afinal Batman está por ai, criando sua própria _justiça_. A soberania do Estado não pode ser contestada por poderes paralelos como eles, sejam aliens ou humanos. Devido a isso, o governo decidiu criar uma força-tarefa junto com Lex Corp. Andróides que serão controlados por agentes federais, caso algum desses vigilantes como Superman e Batman, ou quem mais apareça, resolvam ir contra as leis da Constituição.

Amanda desceu do palco e evitou a chuva de perguntas dos repórteres.

-Já estou indo para a empresa, me espere na minha sala. –Bruce disse, antes de desligar.

O coração dele batia freneticamente no peito, a mente tentando processar o que tudo aquilo significava. Não era muito difícil entender o recado que deveriam agir sob ordens, ou então seriam considerados criminosos.

Mesmo sob os protestos de Alfred, que insistia para que o patrão terminasse de comer, ele pegou suas coisas e foi para a empresa de Lamborghini. Lucius já agaurdava, andando de um lado a outro.

-Lex Corp aliando-se ao governo é pior do que um pesadelo. –ele passava a mão na testa.

-A questão é saber como esses andróides serão produzidos. –Bruce encostou-se à mesa.

-Eles trabalham principalmente com tecnologia bélica, disfarçada de segurança. Eu tenho medo de onde isso vai nos levar...

-Para evitar uma queda nos lucros, precisamos aumentar nosso mercado e cobrir as partes que a Lex Corp deixará em aberto, porque estarão ocupados com o governo. –o empresário coçou o queixo. –Encomende uma pesquisa de mercado e vamos iniciar um plano de ação.

Lucius deixou a sala e então Bruce ligou para Clark.

-Precisamos conversar. –ele disse assim que o outro atendeu.

-A-andei pensando melhor e... você tem razão. Eu...

-Me encontre naquele restaurante italiano em Downtown às duas horas.

-Ok, estarei lá.

(...)

No horário combinado, eles se encontraram no restaurante. O ambiente era bem aconchegante e familiar, com a melhor _pasta_ caseira da cidade. Sentaram-se mais aos fundos, longe das janelas.

-Luthor usou nossa tecnologia para desenvolver andróides, aquilo que vimos era uma espécie de protótipo. –Bruce ajeitou o guardanapo de pano ao colo. –Usando de medo e especulações, ele conseguiu que o governo financiasse sua pesquisa.

-Isso é um convite. Ele está nos testando, nos provocando a cometer um erro. –Clark prendeu o guardanapo na gola do suéter que usava. –Não adianta me olhar com essa cara, ok? Eu sempre me sujo com o molho.

Assim que o pedido chegou, eles começaram a comer.

-Devemos ser mais cuidadosos do que nunca. –o milionário bebericou o suco. –Não sabemos aonde isso vai chegar.

-Eu acho que devemos ir a público, dar o primeiro passo. –o cientista gesticulava com os talheres à mão. –Isso tudo está acontecendo porque não demos espaço para que os outros soubessem dos nossos interesses. Eles estão com dúvida, assustados.

-O que pretende? Uma entrevista coletiva? –ele levantou a sobrancelha.

-Só estou dizendo que poderíamos evitar muitos problemas se abríssemos um diálogo. Não podemos deixar que nos vejam como uma ameaça.

-Eu não pretendo que coloquem uma coleira em mim e me forcem a servir esse governo corrupto. –Bruce terminou de comer. –O que busco é a _Justiça_ e isso está acima de qualquer país ou bandeira.

Clark também terminou de comer e colocou o guardanapo na mesa, respirando fundo.

-Não estou dizendo que devemos ser capacho do governo e sim trabalhar junto dele em prol das pessoas.

-Não confio em instituições falhas como governos, religiões... –ele estava sério, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Espero que isso não seja uma indireta sobre a nossa situação. –o alien colocou mais suco no copo. –Sinto que você está mais distante do que nunca.

-Eu acredito em nós, estou apenas _puto_ com você _._

-Por que?

-Sinto que você não confia em mim totalmente, apesar de ter demonstrado de todas as maneiras que conheço, que você pode... que _deve_ confiar. –Bruce cruzou os braços. –Sei exatamente os meus limites e até onde posso ir. A dor tornou-se algo com que convivo diariamente, não tenho medo.

-Eu não confio é mim mesmo! –Clark ajeitou os óculos. –Não deixe que minha aparência te engane, eu sou um _alienígena_. Porra, devo ser a criatura mais forte nessa parte da galáxia. Uma pressão mais forte e eu quebro você em pedaços.

-Acima disso tudo você é racional e não um monstro verde guiado por instintos.

O cientista riu e tirou os óculos, massageando a ponte do nariz. Encarou o outro e sabia que aquilo não terminaria enquanto ele não tivesse o que queria. Bruce poderia ser muito mimado e egoísta quando queria.

-Você não faz idéia do que desperta em mim, Bruce... _da urgência, da necessidade, do desejo_... –ele colocou os óculos de novo. –Já é arriscado demais o fato de estarmos nos relacionando. Não puxe os limites ainda mais.

-Você perde muito tempo se preocupando com isso, enquanto poderia estar me fudendo. –o milionário sorriu maliciosamente e levantou-se para pagar a conta.

(...)

Os jornalistas praticamente se cotovelam para conseguir um bom lugar, afinal não era todo dia que algo daquela magnitude acontecia. Superman e Batman estavam de pé em frente às escadarias que levavam a Corte.

Civis rodeavam o local, todos interessados no que os vigilantes iriam dizer. Alguns seguravam placas de protesto, outros apoiavam. Contudo, todos ficaram em silêncio quando Superman levantou as mãos, chamando a atenção.

-Essa é uma mensagem para toda a humanidade. O planeta onde nasci estava entrando em colapso, e antes que explodisse, meus pais biológicos decidiram me dar uma nova chance e fui mandado embora. Minha nave caiu aqui na Terra e tive sorte de ser encontrado por um casal muito amoroso. Apesar de ser um alienígena, eu fui criado como um humano, cercado das dores e das alegrias que cercam a vida de todos aqui. Entendo o desespero que sentem, o medo do desconhecido e a dúvida em relação ao futuro.

Ele fez uma pausa e deixou que seus olhos corressem pela multidão a sua frente. Mais do que nunca deixou que seu coração falasse mais alto.

-O que eu mais desejo é mostrar a todos que podemos ser melhores, podemos sonhar com um mundo mais justo e igualitário. Onde todos os humanos sintam esperança de um amanhã melhor, que existe uma maneira de superar os problemas. Eu vim de um mundo decadente e que enfrentou seu fim. Agora tenho a chance de estender esse conhecimento a vocês e caminharmos juntos para um futuro diferente, melhor.

-Está ligado a algum partido? –um dos repórteres perguntou.

-Minha ajuda é oferecida a todos que quiserem, independente de qualquer padrão social. –ele esboçou um sorriso. –Quando procuramos entender o outro, quando escutamos o que o outro tem a dizer, percebemos que não somos tão diferentes.

Superman afastou-se do microfone e deixou que Batman tomasse seu lugar.

-Muitos podem criticar meus métodos e dizer que sou apenas um louco vestido de morcego. Mas o que na verdade eu sou, é um homem que venceu seu maior medo e usou isso como força para combater a injustiça. É para mostrar a todos que não podemos nos deixar paralisar, que sempre é tempo de lutar pelo que é certo.

-Você aplica sua própria justiça? –outra repórter levantou a mão.

-Nem sempre o sistema funciona como deveria. O que faço é mostrar que mesmo policiais corruptos não estão impunes, alguém está observando. Eu não aplico a lei, só mostro que a verdade é impossível esconder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 09**

No hemisfério norte a primavera já estava o seu auge, colorindo e perfumando tudo ao redor... E o mundo ainda continuava digerindo aquela coletiva de imprensa.

Meses após e a onda não dava sinais de ceder tão cedo. Cada um aproveitou a situação da forma como achou mais conveniente... Indústria e comércio viram uma forma excelente de vender vários produtos com a imagem deles, apesar de os vigilantes já terem dito que não apoiam essa iniciativa. Mas sabe como é... a máquina precisa continuar girando, nada pessoal.

Os líderes mundiais não chegavam a nenhuma chance de acordo entre eles, afinal Superman e Batman não estavam infringindo nenhuma lei e era difícil ir conta a opinião popular, que em sua grande maioria os apoiava. Eles inspiravam milhões de pessoas, trouxeram um pouco mais de esperança e o senso de justiça que parecia morto a tanto tempo.

O planeta estava sedento deles e por enquanto, enquanto não se posicionavam diretamente contra o interesse de ninguém, estava tudo certo, tinham muito trabalho a fazer. Poderiam continuar brincando de festa a fantasia o quanto queriam.

Contudo, nem tudo eram flores, principalmente no país de onde surgiram. O governo americano já estava implementando a segunda fase da _Operação_ _Skyfall_. Os androides haviam sido um sucesso nos testes na capital Washington e em Nova York, realizando seu trabalho com maestria.

Amanda Waller anunciou que mais lotes dos androides estavam sendo finalizados e seriam mandados para todos os grandes centros populacionais do país, afim de manterem um padrão uniforme de atendimento aos cidadãos. Os debates nas redes sociais e nos meios de comunicação estavam muito inflamados, devido a divisão de opinião.

Era fato de que os androides haviam sido uma boa alternativa e que realizavam as tarefas com eficiência... além de estarem mais perto dos civis do que os novos _ícones pop_.

Neste exato momento Bruce passava a mão no rosto, enquanto respirava fundo. As negociações com os coreanos havia sido mais difícil do que imaginava, mas após horas de conversa, conseguiram chegar a um denominador comum que agradece ambos lados.

Sentia a dor de cabeça pulsando por trás dos olhos. O volume de trabalho aumentou consideravelmente nos últimos meses, o mercado estava louco. Tudo reflexo da aparição do Batman. Era nesses momentos que tinha vontade de xingar a si mesmo, era praticamente impossível encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio entre seus dois lados.

Estaria lutando contra si mesmo por toda sua vida e isso apenas o deixava cansado. As últimas semanas haviam sido complexas, muitos contratos, muitas reuniões, parecia não ter fim. Preferia enfrentar bandidos na rua do que ter que agradar outro diretor babaca.

Bruce engoliu um comprimido bebendo um suco de laranja e deixou a empresa, despedindo-se dos seguranças que guardavam o prédio. O patrão foi a última pessoa a sair, como sempre.

Lá fora a lua brilhava magnifica no céu, a noite estava fresca e convidava para um passeio. Mesmo sabendo que precisava acordar cedo no dia seguinte, de novo, o milionário parou alguns instantes num mercado gourmet e fez algumas compras. Pelo horário, sabia que Clark estava em casa.

Seguiu para o apartamento do outro e abriu a porta sem pensar duas vezes, afinal tinha as chaves há algum tempo. Encontrou o cientista largado no sofá apenas de cueca, o laptop ligado na mesa de centro, vários papéis empilhados ao redor. Clark dormia profundamente, a boca aberta, os óculos tortos no rosto, o cabelo bagunçado.

Bruce guardou as compras na geladeira e tirou a gravata. Ele sentou na mesa de centro e passou a mão no rosto do outro, o que acabou acordando-o.

-Eu... -piscou algumas vezes, até acordar completamente. -Bruce!

O alien não deu tempo para o outro formular nenhuma resposta. Estava com tanta saudade que praticamente saltou do sofá nos braços do milionário, beijando-o intensamente. Fazia algum tempo que não se viam e qualquer momento que passavam juntos era sempre intenso.

Sem mais delongas, foram para o chão, sem roupas. Amaram-se com urgência, os corpos estremecendo com cada toque. Algumas horas depois, estavam ofegantes deitados, olhando para o teto. Clark fazia carinho nos cabelos bagunçados cheio de gel de Bruce, sentindo ainda seu corpo vibrar de prazer. Nunca iria se cansar se sentir o outro penetrando, era indescritível.

-Trouxe aquela cerveja belga que você adora e pacotes extra-grandes de batatinhas. -o empresário comentou, sentando-se.

-Perfeito! Acabei de baixar _The_ _Godfather_.

Eles ficaram abraçados na cama assistindo o filme, comendo e bebendo enquanto comentavam algumas cenas. Acabaram pegando no sono e acordaram na manhã seguinte com o despertador de Clark tocando.

A rotina no STAR Labs começava cedo, deixando o milionário resmungando de sono na cama, ele foi se arrumar. Antes de sair, arrumou a mesa do café da manhã e deu um beijo de despedida.

Após a explosão do antigo laboratório onde trabalhava, várias pesquisas foram encerradas e Clark precisou ser realocado. Acabou sendo chamado para a STAR Labs, uma das maiores redes de laboratórios do mundo, com filiais em vários lugares do mundo.

Agora ele integrava uma equipe responsável por descobrir meios de baratear os custos na produção de equipamentos médicos de diagnósticos. Era uma área completamente diferente do que estava acostumado, mas aceitou o desafio.

Com o tempo, foi ficando mais íntimo da equipe e precisou lidar muitas vezes com a sua desconfiança. Depois do problema com Samatha, era um exercício constante estar novamente em uma situação parecida e não tentar antecipar as reações dos outros.

-Ai, _Grandão_... -James aproximou-se com um sorriso no rosto. -O jogo de sexta vamos assistir na sua casa ou na minha?

-Olha... -ele tentou lembrar se tinha marcado algo com Bruce. -Tanto faz, contando que tenha aqueles enroladinhos, eu estou dentro!

-Mas é claro! -o outro piscou. -Dessa vez Camila vai estar de folga, então pode ser lá em casa.

James era um dos cientistas, brilhante físico e casado com Camila Johnson, fisioterapeuta. Ambos torcedores fanáticos do _Denver Broncos._ Apesar de não ser um dos melhores times, Clark torcia para o _Kansas City_ _Chiefs_ desde criança. Depois de uma conversa casual durante o almoço, o alien descobriu que o colega também curtia esportes. Desde então, aproximaram-se mais e combinavam de ver jogos juntos, comentando sobre as tabelas e a atuação dos times, principalmente de futebol americano e hockey.

-Perfeito. Eu levo as cervejas então. -Clark vestiu o jaleco. -Já saíram os resultados dos testes de resistência?

-Terminando agora mesmo, já pode chamar a equipe pra discutirmos. -James estalou os dedos.

Clark não tinha do que reclamar do novo ambiente de trabalho. As pessoas eram muito boas no que faziam, não havia muitos problemas na equipe e a verba disponível era suficiente para atender a todas as necessidades.

Como prometido, não demorou muito para terem os primeiros resultados dos testes e reuniram-se junto aos departamentos de Biologia e Física para avaliarem juntos as estratégias que poderiam ser aplicadas dali em diante.

Assim que terminou o expediente no laboratório, Clark foi direto para casa, estava muito cansado e ainda precisava terminar seu relatório sobre as atividades mensais. Ligou a televisão e começou a colocar a roupa na máquina. Prestava atenção no noticiário da noite enquanto o jantar para esquentava no forno e surpreendeu-se com a chamada após o intervalo.

-O famoso geneticista Kirk Langstrom encontra-se em estado grave no Hospital, sua casa foi assaltada no final dessa tarde. Ainda não se tem informações sobre o que foi levado, a polícia está investigando o caso.

O alien deixou as coisas de lado e foi procurar mais informações na internet. Durante o período que estudou em Princeton ele e Kirk foram vizinhos de dormitório e tinha uma relação bem amigável.

O sistema interno de segurança da casa filmou toda a ação, apesar dos três ladrões estarem encapuzados, conheciam bem a rotina do cientista e o pegaram desprevenido. Apesar de sua carreira brilhante, ele não tinha muitos amigos e costumava sair pouco. Clark franziu as sobrancelhas e foi terminar suas tarefas domésticas, apesar de ainda ficar pensando na notícia.

No dia seguinte, o clima no STAR Labs não era um dos melhores, muitas pessoas conheciam e admiravam o trabalho de Kirk e torciam para que ele se recuperasse rapidamente. Clark seguiu com seu trabalho como sempre, tomando cuidado para não chamar atenção. Quando terminou o que estava previsto para o dia, ele despediu-se da equipe e foi para casa.

Ou pelo menos foi o que todos acharam. A verdade era que ele trocou de roupa e então foi até a cena do crime como Superman. De tanto trabalhar com Batman, acabou assimilando algumas manias do parceiro e seu modo de examinar o local.

A casa estava completamente revirada, todos os móveis abertos e fora de lugar, o sofá e almofadas rasgados. Usando seus poderes, conseguiu detectar que o telefone fixo estava grampeado e que tinha uma escuta na sala. Por sorte, estava flutuando e não fazia barulho.

Ainda pairando, subiu as escadas e verificou os outros cômodos estavam na mesma situação, revirados. Havia um rastro de sangue no quarto, que continuou até o escritório, como se Kirk tivesse sido arrastado.

A cena era muito caótica, mas Superman percebeu que faltava computadores na casa. As jóias ainda estavam no cofre, broches de ouro com o brasão da família Langstrom, além de passaporte e alguns documentos. Enquanto vários pensamentos passavam pela sua mente, ele prestou atenção nos papéis que encontravam-se espalhados pelo escritório.

Grande parte era apenas relatórios de campo e análises de laboratório. Kirk era um dos maiores geneticistas da atualidade, sendo responsável por várias descobertas a respeito do genoma humano. Ficou conhecido por sua opinião polêmica a respeito de apoiar pesquisas com células-tronco e modificação genética.

Superman continuou avaliando os papéis, mas não acabou encontrando algo realmente relevante. Mesmo assim, levou um relatório consigo afim de examiná-lo depois. Deixou Metropolis para trás voando e foi direto para a caverna de Batman. O morcego estava ocupado fazendo alguns testes.

-Pelo visto temos um novo distribuidor de metanfetamina na cidade. -o morcego comentou, esfregando os olhos. -Acabei de analisar esses cristais azuis que encontrei sendo distribuídos por aí.

-Você parece cansado. -o escoteiro azul aproximou-se.

-O trabalho na empresa está mais estressante do que nunca. -ele resmungou, jogando-se na cadeira.

-Sinto sua falta. -o alien tocou o rosto do outro.

Bruce tocou sua mão e depois voltou a trabalhar, digitando rapidamente no computador.

-Andei pesquisando e percebi que esse novo lote de drogas está sendo produzido do outro lado do país. Em estados como Novo México e Texas é caso de saúde pública. -ele continuou focado. -Estou tentando achar uma possível rota de distribuição.

-James e Camila me chamaram para assistir o jogo na sexta na casa deles... quer ir comigo? -Clark encostou-se na mesa.

-Não está prestando atenção no que estou falando? É importante. Provavelmente temos um cartel mexicano entupindo jovens com drogas e você está pensando em encontros duplos? -o humano franziu as sobrancelhas e virou-se para encará-lo.

-Só estou tentando achar um jeito de fazer nossa relação dar certo. Combater o crime é muito mais fácil do que nos vermos. -o alien deu de ombros, cansado. -Estamos sempre cheios de compromissos, preocupados com outras pessoas... e quanto a _nós_?!

-Acho que estamos conseguindo levar muito bem.

-Você considera que dormir juntos praticamente a cada quinze dias seja suficiente?! Eu tenho tentado de todas as maneiras que eu conheço de manter nosso amor aceso, mas não podemos ir a qualquer restaurante, sair em público só se você estiver disfarçado, tudo sempre tem que ser escondido.

Bruce levantou-se e respirou fundo.

-Você sabe muito bem que não posso sair assumindo nosso relacionamento em público, isso nos traria mais problemas do que solução. Eu te amo e isso deveria bastar.

Clark beijou-o de surpresa, não dando tempo para que o humano reagisse. Não queria passar o pouco tempo que tinha brigando, mas era inevitável. Contentar-se com tão pouco era algo que não estava preparado. A única coisa que acalmava agora seu coração agoniado era sentir o corpo do outro tão perto.

Em poucos minutos, Bruce estava quase deitado na bancada, ambos ainda vestindo os uniformes, porém as calças abaixadas, com os membros se roçando. Ele prendeu a respiração ao sentir sendo penetrado por um dedo, sem qualquer aviso prévio. Mordeu o lábio inferior e relaxou aos poucos, gemendo.

No fundo, Clark estava morrendo de medo. Medo de perder seu parceiro, seu amor. De que seu pequeno paraíso seria destruído e não poderia fazer nada para impedir. Esse sentimento cresceu cada vez mais, obscurecendo sua razão aos poucos, tomando conta do seu coração por completo. Então ele aumentou a intensidade dos beijos e colocou mais um dedo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para impedir que o outro fosse embora.

Ao ouvir os gemidos ficando mais intensos, sabia que estava no caminho certo. Seus instintos agora eram animalescos, brutais e primitivos, misturados ao medo e a ansiedade. Devido a sua fisiologia, o alien produzia mais fluidos do que um humano, sendo assim não precisava se preocupar muito com lubrificação. Quando percebeu que Bruce estava estimulado o suficiente, escorreu seu pênis pelo canal.

No começo, a resistência era muito grande, mas não deixou de continuar dando prazer, masturbando o milionário e beijando-o. Bruce franziu as sobrancelhas com a nova experiência, aos poucos sentindo que estava dilatando, apesar de ainda não ser o suficiente. A lubrificação excessiva do outro ajudava, porém ainda sentia dor.

As primeiras estocadas foram muito desconfortáveis e ele apertou os braços musculosos do outro com força, respirando ofegante. Acostumou-se com a movimentação e enlaçou as pernas na cintura de Clark, não deixando-o sair. O posicionamento ajudou e o pênis foi mais fundo, arrancando gemidos de Bruce. O prazer começou a surgir aos poucos, conforme sua próstata era estimulada.

Clark abraçou-o ao ver que estava começando a fluir melhor, ambos relaxando e sentindo prazer. Entre gemidos e arranhões, as estocadas foram ficando mais ritmadas e rápidas, a bancada tremendo com a movimentação deles. Bruce sentia seu corpo inteiro em curto-circuito, dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo, mas não queria que parasse.

Mexia seu quadril e deliciava-se ao sentir toda a extensão do outro dentro dele, aquela grossura preenchendo-o por completo. Agarrou-se a capa vermelha e berrou de prazer, seu ponto sendo atingido em cheio, uma onda forte de prazer tomando conta de toda razão. Clark segurou-o e sem esforço, desceu para o chão, que trincou com a força que ele fez.

Bruce sabia que estava flertando com a morte naquele momento, literalmente. Sentia que suas pernas poderiam quebrar-se a qualquer instante, devido à pressão e o peso que sustentavam, os pulmões ardiam por não conseguirem oxigênio suficiente, seu canal ainda doendo muito. Mas ele não se importava.

Clark rasgou o uniforme do outro com as mãos, estourando as placas de kevlar como se não fossem nada, depois devorou aquela pele branca por baixo, mordendo-o e lambendo. Sentia o gosto metálico do sangue de Bruce, porém o único desejo que tinha era de ir mais além, precisava de mais. Movimentava-se agora com mais força, penetrando-o com toda sua extensão, as pelves se chocando.

O milionário sentia que estava chegando ao seu limite, tanto de dor quanto de prazer. Simplesmente não conseguia ter nenhuma reação, estava inebriado pelas sensações, totalmente entregue. Ignorava os apelos de seu corpo, que gritava por alívio. Acabou rindo ao perceber o quão masoquista era.

O alien sabia que precisava recuperar o controle, porém não tinha como ignorar como era delicioso ver o outro entregando-se daquela maneira, deixando-se ser violado de todas as formas. Sabia que estava infringindo prazer e dor, tanto ao humano quanto a ele mesmo. E não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Ele apoiou as mãos no chão, rachando-o ainda mais e sabia que não faltava muito para chegarem ao clímax. Algumas estocadas fundas depois e lá estava Bruce sob seu controle gozando forte, sujando-se por completo, os lábios entreabertos e as nádegas contraídas.

Clark tirou o membro e logo em seguida também gozou, o liquido escorrendo pelo uniforme azul e manchando a capa vermelha. Ainda sentia os espasmos contraindo seus músculos, de uma forma tão intensa que fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo e quando sentiu que estava mais calmo e racional, foi então que percebeu o que tinha feito. Bruce estava bem machucado, com olhos mareados perdidos no teto da caverna e um sorriso maníaco nos lábios. Clark tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas foi impossível ao ver que seu pênis estava sujo de sangue.

(...)

Superman voava na direção de Central City, no estado do Missouri. A imprensa local ainda procurava compreender o que era aquele borrão vermelho que atravessava rapidamente a cidade, salvando as pessoas.

Os eventos chamaram a atenção da dupla de vigilantes, que acompanharam o desenvolvimento dessa história por alguns meses e resolveram investigar mais atentamente. Enquanto o escoteiro azul ia até a cidade ver exatamente do que se tratava, o cavaleiro das trevas encarregou-se de entender o que havia acontecido com Kirk Langstrom.

Central City era moderna e imponente, com prédios arrojados e bem desenhados. Superman voava tranquilamente, observando a movimentação nas ruas. Ficou impressionado como era tudo limpo e organizado, diferente do caos urbano que era a costa leste.

Quando menos esperava, percebeu o tal borrão vermelho que todos falavam, cruzando as ruas como se o trânsito fosse apenas uma simples brincadeira de criança. Superman então percebeu a rota que o borrão fazia e aterrissou no meio da rua, fazendo com que se chocassem. O impacto fez com que o alien afundasse os pés no concreto e o outro fosse arremessado a alguns metros de distância.

-Essa doeu, viu?! –o borrão reclamou, levantando-se.

Era um homem, usando um uniforme todo vermelho, com detalhes em amarelo e um raio no peito.

-Mas... o que?! –Superman não acreditava no que via, até porque sabia que o outro era completamente humano, ao usar sua visão aguçada. –Como você se movimenta tão rápido?!

-Acho que esse não é o melhor lugar para conversamos... –ele olhou ao redor, já tinha curiosos aproximando-se deles. –Me siga.

Num instante estavam indo para um prédio que parecia estar desativado, em frente a um grande lago. O alien sabia que poderia ser uma cilada, porém estava intrigado demais. Reparou que por dentro, o local ainda funcionava e parecia ser uma espécie de laboratório independente.

-Meu nome é Flash. –o homem disse, finalmente parando de correr, ao chegarem no salão. –E é um prazer finalmente poder conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Superman.

Desconfiado, o escoteiro azul olhou ao redor e viu que realmente estavam sozinhos, apesar de terem algumas câmeras de segurança no lugar.

-O que é você exatamente? –ele perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Humano... –o velocista deu de ombros. –Com poderes.

-De onde esses poderes surgiram? –franziu as sobrancelhas, prestando muita atenção na linguagem corporal do outro.

-Há cerca de um ano, fui atingido por um raio. –ele estava calmo, suas palavras eram sinceras. –Acordei desse jeito, algo deve ter afetado meu metabolismo.

(...)

Batman resolveu que iria buscar informações em outros lugares, já que o sobrado de Kirk fora limpo e organizado, após as evidências terem sido coletadas, o que acabava com qualquer chance de conseguir pistas.

Ele aplicou-se mais uma dose de remédio para dor e continuou suas investigações, indo até Princeton. O campus da universidade estava quase vazio, devido a um recesso escolar. O morcego então foi até o escritório de Kirk, cuja janela dava para um dos jardins internos do antigo prédio.

O lugar era pequeno, mas abastecido de livros e alguns prêmios nas prateleiras, diplomas e fotos pendurados nas paredes. Sem perder tempo, Batman ligou o computador e começou a digitar, quebrando os códigos de segurança. Através dos emails, descobriu que o cientista foi chamado para integrar uma equipe de pesquisa sobre aprimoramento genético humano na Lex Corp.

Foi a única coisa realmente interessante que descobriu. Ao entrar no carro, decidiu que era hora de fazer uma visita ao hospital.

(...)

-Andei acompanhando seu trabalho... salvando as pessoas, ajudando a combater o crime... –Superman ainda permanecia parado. –Se temos os mesmos objetivos, por que ainda não se mostrou ao mundo?

-Porque as pessoas ficarão assustadas. –Flash andava um lado a outro. –Você é um alienígena poderoso, seu amigo é um cara muito bem treinado e com dinheiro... se isso já deixou o mundo louco, imagina descobrirem um humano com poderes?!

-Tem razão. –ele respirou fundo. –Não posso exigir isso de você.

-Mas eu adoraria trabalhar com vocês. –o humano sorriu e abriu os braços. –Se todos temos o mesmo objetivo, que é ajudar o mundo, nada mais lógico que juntarmos forças. Quer dizer, eu não sou forte, mas você entendeu...

Superman avaliou a situação com calma. Sabia que o outro estava falando a verdade, porque o corpo sempre sinaliza quando está mentindo. Ter mais alguém para ajudá-los era um alívio, porque assim poderiam dividir o peso e não se sentiriam tão sozinhos.

-Espero que não me arrependa, mas vou lhe dar um voto de confiança. –ele descruzou os braços e relaxou a postura. –Preciso da sua opinião em um caso que estou investigando.

-Claro, e o que seria? –o velocista aproximou-se.

-O que esse relatório lhe diz?

Flash demorou apenas segundos para ler e após terminar, sua expressão era de surpresa, estava até pálido.

-Kirk Langstrom descobriu algo que ele chamou de _metagenes_. São genes, que se tiverem a exposição correta podem expressar-se, alterando o fenótipo humano, principalmente no sistema nervoso e metabólico.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Que esse _metagene_ é capaz de mudar a fisiologia e evoluir o ser humano, como nunca antes visto. Aqui ficou claro que todos nós possuímos, mas é algo latente, da última vez que houve uma exposição, foi no tempo das cavernas. É o nosso "elo perdido". –ele molhou os lábios. –A questão é, se descobrirem como ativar esses genes hoje em dia, o que será de nós?

 _ **Fim da parte 01.**_

 **Nota:** amados leitores, obrigado por acompanharem até aqui, mas a história ainda não acabou. Pretendo escrever uma série de fanfics que irão culminar no surgimento da Liga da Justiça, cada uma focando em algum herói diferente.

Nessa primeira parte foi Batman e Superman, a próxima fic será em Flash e Lanterna Verde. Adoraria que vocês me acompanhassem nessa saga, porque ainda tem muitas coisas para acontecer ;) Espero vocês em " _Good Cop, Bad Cop"._


End file.
